The Descendants and the Enchanted Lake
by DisneyLover96
Summary: What do you get when you add 4 new villains to a world where princesses and princes rule the halls, well these new kids are set to break this rule by putting them in their place. Meet Zara daughter of the Wicked Witch and her three friends Beth,Greg, and Gaston Jr as they plan to finish what the first four failed to do, only this time they wont fail or will they fine something else
1. New Beginnings

Well guys it's great to be back, well strictly speaking it's good to back in Auradon. Wow never thought I would ever hear myself saying that in a million years. But after a long 3 months it was good to finally get off the Isle of the Lost and being able to meet up with my 3 best friends Jay, Evie and Carlos. Now I know what you're thinking shouldn't they be on the Isle too, well you would be wrong. Jay went around the kingdoms with the Tourney team and from the letters I got it sounded like he was having a good time. Evie decided to go visit the Seven dwarfs with Doug, it was in her words "to make right all the wrongs my mother did" but I know that they were secretly studying and as for Carlos, well he decided to stay at Auradon Prep heavens knows why but I think it had something to do with Dude the school's mascot (a dog if you must know)and as for me well I've been great, with my mother no longer in charge the Isle has actually gotten along really well and one of the biggest accomplishments was that we have started a trading post with the USA (United States of Auradon) so we actually have real food and actual clothes but I'm losing myself.

You remember King Bens first royal decree right? You know the one about the kids of villains getting a chance to live in Auradon. Well he's giving it another shot and this time I'm leaving the Isle with another four kids. Beth (daughter of the Queen of Hearts), Greg (son of Mother Gothel), Zara (daughter of the Wicked Witch)and much to Mals disgust Gaston Jr (son of Gaston DUH). And on the subject of Ben, well we have been in touch he even came to visit me on the isle and boy was that trouble, the moment he got out of the car, bam he was splattered with eggs and with that the day got worse and by the end of it well let's just say he was a tomato literally. But the thought of seeing him again was going to be great.

-LLE-

Mal watched the four kids as they walked out of the main building which couldn't even be called that as it was a crumbling old town house that they decided to call a town hall. Zara was standing there with her red hair waving in the wind with her Black dress and combat boots and she looked poised to be there. Beth however was different she was dressed in a red maids outfit like the one that the queen wears on the queen of hearts card in a pack of 52. Greg was standing all by himself with his bag and his black sweater and skinny jeans and looked nervous to even be next to the other kids. Gaston however was looking stylish as ever and his father was standing a little to close to his bag. The Limo Ride over was a little hectic and they would have left sooner but Gaston attempted to smuggle himself in Gaston Jr's case. Beth was all ready aside from the fact she had packed a mini axe, Greg and Zara were all fine so we were all off.

"Omg I can't believe we are like totally leaving the island" Beth said with the thrill of excitement in her voice.

"Oh Beth calm down it's not like we're going to be living there" Zara said scolding the other girl.

"Hey guys stop arguing it's going to be fine you'll love it in Auradon, it has the power to change you I mean look at me I was as rotten to the core as you guys but things change when you're in the right environment" Mal said to the four of them. "Just try not to get into any trouble and you'll be fine trust me"

"Well that's easy for you to say Mal, you used a love potion to get your happy ending how can we do any of that?" Greg said trying to make his voice heard.

Mal thought for a minute before answering "Well I had access to a source of magic much like Zara does am I right?" she said to Zara

Zara flipped her red hair over her shoulder "Well I could, but you remember my mom had to use a talisman like her necklace to conduct magic and I wasn't old enough to receive it and I mean besides who is going look twice at me I mean I'm green"

At that moment the limo approached the broken bridge and Mal lowered the partition so the other kids could see. Greg was the first to see and turned a pale shade of green much like Zara. Beth's eyes widened and she let out a small scream Gaston's appearance didnt really change he was more focused on Zara. Once they had past the barrier Zara has started to glow and slowly the green was disappearing and being replaced with a nice healthy skin tone, slightly tanned.

"What's happening to me?" she asked panic showing all over her face

"It must be your mother curse wearing off" Mal said to the girl "remember she was cursed to the island showing her worst emotion Envy, so I'm guessing you're going to have that same task now"

"What does that mean?" Zara said

"Well I'm guessing it means don't get jealous of anything and try to keep a clam head" Beth said trying to get the attention back to her.

The rest of the trip passed in silence and when the limo pulled up to the school Mal told them all about forgiveness and how people might not be accepting of them at first. She then told them about her little spat with Audrey and how they managed to work things out.

"That's all well and good, but you saved her from a dragon along with the rest of the school" Gaston said "We can't do anything like that to earn respect"

Mal decided not to answer that , but at that moment the limo door opened and the 5 kids stepped out.


	2. Something Old and Something New

Mal hadn't even taken 2 steps out of the car when her vision was covered in blue hair.

"Mal OMG how have you been and what are you wearing?" Mals best friend Evie said "How is mom coping without her little evilette in training?"

Evie was wearing one of her hand made blue dresses, this one was covered in lace and silk and she was looking as stunning as ever.

"Hey Evie how are you" Mal said laughing attempting to push her off.

"Your mom is doing fine actually they elected her leader of the Isle and boy has she made some changes"

"Well that's my mom for you always looking for away to make life easier for the simple folk. Anyway" Evie said changing the subject "Who are the newbie's?"

Mal turned around having completely forgotten about them and saw them being spoken to by Fairy God Mother about the rules and other mumbo jumbo that she herself hadn't paid attention to when she arrived. Mal walked back over to the group.

"... And finally Mal here will be showing you around and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask her. Isn't that right Mal?"

Mal had no recollection of this but decided she might as well get in the FGM good books.

"Ok guys you know Evie here don't you?" Mal asked and they nodded

"Good so Evie meet Beth daughter of the Queen of Hearts"

"Oh remember your not a princess here, your mother has no royal status" Evie said butting in

"Um Evie not now, any way where was I, oh yeah Greg son of Mother Gothel" she said pointing at the skinny guy wearing faded jeans and a black sweater

"That is Zara Daughter of the Wicked Witch"

"Wait wasn't she green before? Girl what skin cream did you use?" Evie said

"OH EVIE ZIP IT" Mal said her temper getting the best of her "Anyway and this is Gaston Jr. Ben said we could only take one of them so yeah here we are"

Mal and Evie lead the four kids in to the entrance hall telling them all about the history of how Auradon Prep was founded and what classes they had to attend, She may have over done it about the curfew but what's life without a little mischief. Once they had arrived at the girls room. Mal said to the girls

"Ok, now this is your room for the year, try not to ruin it"

Upon entering the room the girls faces lit up, the room was carpeted pink with two four poster beds, the room was all equipped with study tables and a fire. Why they choose to give kids a fireplace in their rooms Mal would never know.

Moving on to another wing Mal lead the boys to the their room. Upon entering their room the boys faces dropped it was styled a lot like the girls but in more blue and as an added extra they had a TV.

"Is this all of ours" Greg said, his voice getting excited

"Well of course silly" Evie said laughing "Who else would all this be for? I know my first time in this room was like wow why don't I live in here."

Mal laughed at that comment and on that note both girls left the boys to their room and started to head back to their own rooms

"M so what's the Goss? I want to know everything this is happening back home. I got a few letters from mom but they didnt really say much. They were mostly about how she is now the fairest of them all now since she is the leader on the island." Evie said

Mal didnt know how to respond to that other than

"Your mom is doing great things for the Island"

It was a little weird saying that but it was true, she has started a change.

The girls spoke some more about what they did over the holidays, Evie laughed at the part when Ben was splattered in eggs and Mal couldn't help but giggle when Evie told her about how Doug fell down a mine shaft. It was weird but they enjoyed each other's company.

When Mal opened the door she was barrelled into a hug by her other friend Jay.

"Hey Jay how are you" she said trying to breathe.

From what Mal could see Jay had changed like for one he had cut his hair and it was a shorter cut. Probably for Tourney she thought

"Well I'm fan flipping tastic, the tour was great I was able to visit really cool places sadly I wasn't allowed to play in Agrabah but hey small steps right" he said smiling

"Yeah that's great Jay" Mal said smiling at her friends.


	3. Meetings and Greetings

Zara and Beth were just getting settled into their room when they heard a knock at the door. Beth went to answer it and standing at the door was this guy who could have put Gaston Jr to shame.

"Hey there" the mysterious boy said " and welcome to Auradon Prep my names Ben and I was just checking in to see how you were settling in"

Zara came over to see who was at the door and when she saw Ben her mouth dropped. This was the boy who she had covered in eggs, so that could mean only one thing.

"You're King Ben aren't you?" she said the excitement rising in her voice.

The boy turned a pale shade of red before saying

"Yeah I am I guess you've heard of me"

"Heard of you!" Zara said "I may or may not have covered you in rotten eggs when you came to visit"

Bens started to laugh at this comment and that put both the girls on edge.

"Oh that was you, well I must say it was quite a savoury experience" he said and at that the girls started laughing, they spoke to Ben for a while longer about life at the school and his life then he had to go and check on the boys to see if they needed any help so he bid the girls good bye and left them.

"Wow could he be any more cuter" Beth said skipping over to her bed and picking up her diary making a note to not off his head.

"Now as much as like to rain on your happiness you do remember that he is Mals Boyfriend and he won't be interested in you right" Zara said tearing out the page in her diary and throwing it in the fire.

"You remember why we are here right?" The girl said

"Yes I know, we are here to do what the first four failed to do, break the barrier and get out parents out" Beth said "I was there too remember I know what's at stake this time around and I don't want to do it but how can we do this by ourselves especially now they boys want nothing to do with the plan"

"Well if you don't do it remember what my mother will do to you" Zara said threatening Beth " Now I need to get some sleep I need to get used to not being green and I must say it's pretty annoying"

"Ok Evil dreams" Beth said heading to the shower.

As Beth made her way down to the showers she was getting stared at.

"I heard her mother chopped of her own husbands head just because he didnt like her shoes" One girl said

"I heard she likes to eat the heads for breakfast" another said

Beth didnt stop to hear more she sprinted to the bathroom leaving all the laughter of the mean girls behind

"Don't listen to them they are just scared of what your mother was, don't take it personally" a voice said behind her.

Beth turned around and saw a girl of her age walking into the shower room. She looked familiar but didn't want to say.

The girl noticed her staring and said

My name is Marie and I'm the daughter of the White Queen so the makes us cousins then doesn't it?" Marie said holding out her hand

"Well I'm Beth and mother never mentioned she had a sister, so excuse me if I'm a little shocked" Beth said sounding a little scared.

"Typical of aunt Iracabeth to not mention her sister, well she did get publicly banished by mom so I can see why" Marie said " So you can honestly say you've never heard of my mother before?" she asked

Beth didn't like being put on the spot like that so she ran for the nearest open shower and locked herself in.

Zara couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her mind kept playing on the same memory, the one her mother said just before she left.

"If you don't succeed you will never be as wicked as me, you will never amount to anything, free me child, free me or pay the price." Zara hated thinking of her mother, she was always trying to find ways to fault her but Zara loved her all the same or at least she thought she did. She heard the loud footsteps that indicated Beth was on her way back so she turned away for the door and attempted to fall asleep


	4. Someone Bullied and Something Blue

The next day Greg was walking in to his Remedial Goodness class. Upon arriving he saw that he was the last one to arrive and that the four of them were not alone, there was another girl in the class with short black hair and looked kind of scared to be there. Greg, who was wanting to be nice decided to sit down next to her.

"Hi I'm Greg." He said trying to break the ice.

"My names Jane" the girl said in a very quiet voice.

Greg wanted to say more, but at that moment the teacher walked in. The Fairy God Mother was one of the most powerful fairies in the kingdom and ever since she put her wand away 21 years ago after Beast and Belle united the Kingdoms she was reduced to being the Principal of Auradon Prep but according to Mal she was the best teacher there was. Greg was eager to learn more.

"Ok is everyone here?" God Mother asked looking around at her 5 students

"Good so let's get started. Now who can tell me what would you do if someone hands you a vile of poison?"

Greg was the first person and only to raise his hand to answer

"You would hand it over to the proper authorities and as an added bonus you would report the person who tried to hand it to you" he said

"Very good Greg and now who can tell me What would you do if someone hands you a crying baby?"

Greg decided to try talk to Jane once again seeing as how he didnt get the chance to before.

"So enlighten me why are you here considering I have never seen you on the island before?" he asked

Jane turned to look at him and a scowl appeared on her face hiding her best features.

"If you must know my mom is The Fairy Godmother and the only reason I'm here is, because of what I did during the coronation don't you remember?"

Greg had to think back to that night, he did remember watching the coronation and how Maleficent came and started to cause havoc. Then it hit him.

"You're the one who stole the wand to give yourself a makeover." He said before adding "Well I mean I would have done the same thing I mean look at my mom she used Rapunzel to keep herself young."

"Well as result of that I was grounded for the whole summer and I have to attend this class for the year instead of Horse riding 202" Jane said her voice rising

"Jane and Greg would you please stop talking and get on with writing down the homework for tonight" A voice said at the front of the class making them both look up and see the FGM looking at them. Her face was something that you didn't want to anger, Greg thought.

Gaston Jr was walking through the courtyard on his way to lunch and he couldn't help but notice how many girls were staring at him. Wow, these princesses types will fall for a pretty face he thought to himself. As he was walking to his locker he noticed another boy that he knew.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Carlos DeVil how are ya mate?" he said walking over the familiar black and blond haired boy.

"Oh it's you. Now remind me are you Jr or number 3?" Carlos said chuckling to himself.

Gaston silently cursed his father for giving him and his younger brother the same name.

"Very funny Fashionista" he said his temper rising "Its Jr and what gives you the right to talk down to me?

Carlos didn't look scared and this worried Gaston as he usually got a result out of scaring him.

"Well actually I don't but, over here you get punished for bullying and frankly Jr" Carlos said to him " I couldn't care less what you think" And with that he turned around walked over to the table where Mal, Evie, Jay and two other kids were sitting. Gaston decided he would bide his time before getting the little Pipsqueak back for doing that. Gaston turned to open his locker and about 7 different folded pieces of paper flew out. When he looked at them he saw that they were girls numbers. Gaston smiled at himself before walking over to where Zara and Beth were sitting.

"Guys I'm back in on the plan"

"Why?" Zara said

"I'm not having some little fashion icon talk down to me, I want revenge" he said


	5. The Wondering Mind

Mal was just sitting down to lunch when she was joined by Audrey daughter of Sleeping Beauty. She was looking better than ever and she looked like she had exciting news to tell.

"Hey Mal how are you doing? How was your summer?"

Mal stopped eating her sandwich to look at Audrey it was a look to say what do you think?

"Oh it was fantastic actually I had a lot of fun and yeah I'm doing good just happy to be back that's all."

"Yeah you better be" two voices said behind her.

Jay and Evie had come over to join them, they both gave curt nods to Audrey.

" Well it's good that you two are here, I need your help with something."

Mals face dropped to a scowl and she was about to say no when.

"Of course we will be happy to help." Evie said butting in.

"What with, if I might ask" Mal said trying to make an excuse to be busy that night.

"Well its actually our annual back to school party, and we need as much helpers as we can" Audrey said with that pleading look on her face.

"It's only a week away and I only have a few small things left to-do so it would be really good if you could pllllleeeeeaaaase"

"Well I suppose I could lend a hand but I'm not going, nope parties aren't my thing" Mal said

"Well then I guess I don't need to ask you then" a voice said behind her.

Mal turned and saw that the owner of this voice was none other than Ben. He was looking amazing with his school uniform on and his hair had grown a little longer since they had last saw each other and how could she miss the golden crown that was sitting on his head it was a crowning jewel that both of them had fought for.

"Well when you put it that way, I might be persuaded to go" she said getting up to hug him. It felt really nice to be embraced in his arms almost like nothing could go wrong when she was them. They both sat down together and said to Audrey that they would both help with the preparations. Just at that moment Carlos came over looking a little haggard.

"Ok so who's idea was it to choose Gaston Jr of all people to come here?"

"Well hello to you to" Mal said and they exchanged a handshake and a smile.

"Um that was actually me." Ben said. "Dad wanted to make peace with Gaston after what he tried to do to him. So I thought it would be nice to invite the eldest of his children to attend here"

Carlos looked at him as if to say, are you serious. Mal however wasn't paying attention she was more focus on Zara and Beth who had just been joined by Gaston Jr and from the looks of things he looked angry. Mal never really liked him but because she was the bigger person she had to show respect.

"Hey Mal you there?" Bens voice said bringing her back to reality.

When Mal turned around she found that the others had left and it was just the two of them.

"Huh what?" she said.

Ben chuckled to himself. Mal turned red with embarrassment.

"Well it's nice of you to return to reality but I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night, but you seem preoccupied."

Mal was a little shocked to be asked this, her mind kept going back to their last date if you could call it that. It was all going well after the egg incident and they were relaxing on the northern shore of the Isle where the grass was at least some shade of green. They were busy talking and then out of the blue came some flying tomatoes. It was quite amusing for the both of them, but Mal couldn't help feel a little embarrassed by the respect the younger kids were showing.

Looking up to Bens face she melted on the inside but, she couldn't tell him that it wouldn't seem right.

"Oh really well I believe that I can come back to reality for a few hours" she said laughing " What time do you want me to be ready by?"

"Oh you'll know when to be ready" he said getting out of his chair and heading indoors.

Mal didnt know what to think, so she decided to find Evie who was a master on these things. She ran all over the school trying to find her she even ventured in to the Library but to no avail. Giving up she decided to head to her History class, when she turned the corner she saw Evie and Doug come around the corner smiling and giggling. Mal decided it was best not to disturb what was going on and she would wait till tonight to ask.


	6. Plans and Books

Zara ,Beth and Gaston were sitting in the library pretending to do their Remedial Goodness homework. They were busy planning a heist on the FGM wand which was located in the museum but they had a plan to break the protective force field. Zara was going to cut the power supply to the Wand area only and Beth would go in and grab it and get out before anyone noticed and that was the plan or so Zara imagined.

"So tell me how are we going to get out of our dorms? They are guarded like 24/7" Gaston Jr said trying to make sense of the impossible task that was ahead of them.

"Oh that's easy" Beth said smiling "We just need to have an excuse to be out and I believe I have the answer." She waited for a while to build suspension.

"Oh will you just tell us already." Zara said in a loud voice.

At that moment the book nearest to them set a light and started burning. Beth started screaming and began running to the nearest door.

"Wait guys" Zara said laughing and at a click of her fingers the flame went out.

"I thought you didnt have any powers without your talisman thingy your mother has." Gaston Jr said.

"Well of course I lied" Zara said like how much fun it was to have all the power this time and not him.

"That was one of the first things mother gave to me and the moment I got magic I was outta my green skin but, I couldn't tell you guys because one of you would have given me away." Zara said throwing an evil look at Beth.

"Hey what would I have done, I know what's at stake and only I know exactly how to perfect this task, unlike you ungrateful idiots."

Beth said in retaliation. Zara hated it when Beth threw her knowledge around just because her mother was an evil tyrant didnt mean she could take over the plan.

"Well then my dear would you like to spend the rest of the year..."

"OK THATS IT, I'VE ENOUGH GET OUT" the librarian said coming over

"It's bad enough to deal with princesses but I will not deal with you villains, get out of here before I make you!"

The three of them didn't waste time picking up all of their things and leaving the library. On the way out Zara followed her part of the plan by leaving her assignment on the table so they would have a reason to leave their rooms later tomorrow night. After saying goodbye to Gaston Jr the girls started to head back to their room.

"Well I must say Beth you even had me convinced you didn't even know about me and my magic." Zara said smiling.

"Well it's like my mother always said the world's a stage, play it to win and don't let anyone know you're lying" Beth stated smiling.

"Ok so we are planning on leaving Gaston out right?" Beth asked.

"I don't really like him and also he will ruin the plan just mark my words."

"Oh have thee little faith" Zara said " Of course we aren't involving him in the whole plan but, I have something special in store for him."

Both girls started laughing and they almost walked in to another girl. It was someone they hadn't met before.

"Hey watch where you are going" the girl said. "Hey, I know who you are you're the Wicked Witches daughter aren't you."

"I might be, who's asking?" Zara said wondering who on earth this girl was and why she dared to speak to them.

"My names Dayna and my mother is Dorothy, you know her don't you?" she said in a mocking voice which really got on Zara's nerve. So this was the daughter of the little girl who managed to defeat her mother in her prime.

"Oh of course I do and if I remember correctly my mother said to make your life a living nightmare. Zara said her confidence getting the best of her.

Dayna didn't say anything but flipped her long brown hair and walk away her ruby slippers clicking behind her as she walked on the hardwood floor.

"What was that all about?" Beth finally asked as the girls approached their room.

"Oh just a little family matter that hasn't been resolved" Zara said jumping onto her bed. " But no matter soon enough it will."

After the girls left him Gaston walked into his room and saw Greg sitting at one of the study tables but he wasn't alone. The girl who was also in their Remedial Goodness class was there and they were studying.

"Hey Greg and other Lady how are you two this fine evening?" he said trying to embarrass Greg

"Oh is that the time, I should get going, thank you for the help with the homework Greg" Jane said sprinting for the door as fast as she could.

"What was that all about?" Gaston said laughing.

"She just gets a little nervous around us villains" Greg replied packing his books back into his bag.


	7. Stepping Stones

Beth woke up that morning earlier than usual. Her mind was running a million things through it and most of them were things that would happen to her if they failed. One that stood out to her was the one where her mother was about to off her head while she was screaming. Deciding that she would leave the negative thoughts behind her, she headed out for a walk.

While she was out on her walk she past the Library and saw Marie coming out. Beth decided she might as well make a friend of some sort.

"Hey Marie" she said trying to break the ice.

"I'm sorry for running off the other day. I'm not used to being put on the spot like that."

"Oh that's alright" Marie said "If it's any constellation I'm like that too"

Both girls laughed at this and began walking down to get breakfast. Upon arriving they saw an empty table with only one person sitting at it.

"Hey Dayna" Marie said sitting down "How are you this fine morning?"

"Um Marie you do know who you're walking with right?" Dayna said shooting an evil look at Beth.

"Well yes I do, but hey she's family I'm just trying to be nice."

"Wait what" Dayna said looking confused.

"Our mothers are sisters so yeah, and when I told mother about it she was all for the idea to make peace."

"Really?" Beth and Dayna said at the same time.

"But she is a villain" Dayna said.

"Enough, I hate conflict, let's just move on and forget about the matter" Marie said her tone of voice getting higher.

"Well I'm willing to make nice if you are?" Beth said trying to be the bigger person. Dayna looked at her and then at her button on her checkered shirt before nodding in agreement. The girls sat down together and started talking about what they were going to be wearing to the Back to School party on Friday.

"Well I didn't even know about it till yesterday so I haven't got a dress." Beth said

Dayna gave her the one over look and proceeded to say.

"I believe I have a dress in your size, but I don't have the shoes to match it with."

"Oh I can match anything just watch me." Beth said laughing

At that moment Zara walked in, Beth saw her and bolted from the table without saying goodbye or even finishing her breakfast. Marie and Dayna exchanged a look as if to say what was that about.

Greg didn't know what to do for his free period. It was not like school back on the Isle where you could go home, here if he went back to his room he would have to deal with Gaston and he didn't like the sound of that. So after wandering aimlessly around the campus he went for a walk around the grounds.

The grounds surrounding Aurodon Prep weren't like any he had ever seen, the trees had an aura around them like they were alive and wanted to spill all the secrets that had happened in them. While walking in the woods he came across a lake it was unlike any other lake he had ever seen and it seemed to shimmer as if it were magic. Greg didn't twice before jumping in fully clothed, when he was under water it felt hot not cold like a normal lake and his skin seemed to burn but in a good way almost as if the evil was being burned off him. After a while of floating he decided to get out and dry off, but once he was back on dry land he discovered he was already dry, Greg thought this was strange but didn't think twice on the matter before running off to his Remedial Goodness class.

As Zara walked into her class she could sense something was off. Beth was sitting with Gaston, and Greg was nowhere to be seen, deciding to sit next to Jane she got out her books and flashed one of her fake smiles. Jane responded by moving to another table and Zara thought good finally getting the hint she's not wanted.

After a minute The Fairy God Mother walked in and began the lesson. She was halfway through the lesson when Greg showed up.

"Sorry I'm late I was caught up in something that ran longer than I thought." He said slowly making his way to his chair next to Jane.

"Greg please see me after class you know how I am with time frame" FGM said returning to the board.

At the end of class Zara stayed behind to hear what punishment Greg was going to get"

"Greg tell me where were you?" FGM asked her face looking calm.

"I was enjoying my free period exploring the grounds."He responded looking scared

Zara had a little giggle to herself, when her mother takes over, the first place they will be destroying will be this god forsaken school.

"I then came across a lake and went for a swim" he said proudly.

"What lake, we don't have any lake near this school" FGM said.

"Unless" she said quietly.

" What?" Greg asked.

'Well child I believe you found the Enchanted Lake which only the purest of hearts can enter and you swam in it, which means you are Distended for great power." She said.

"Hmmmm Great Power" Zara said walking away "I could use that."


	8. Statues and Kisses

Mal was in her room getting ready for her date with Ben, since Evie was nowhere to be seen she enlisted the help of Audrey who was all too happy to help.

"Ok we just need to add a bit of blush here and here." She said attacking Mal's face with the brush.

"Ok ok just stop it I look fine." Mal said pushing the brush and Audrey away.

Mal didnt really want Audrey's help but since she was the first girl she could find it was the best she could do.

At that moment Evie walked in the door and she was smiling.

"Well well look at what the cat dragged in" Mal said laughing

"I've been looking for you everywhere, where were you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I've been busy studying with Doug." She said blushing.

Mal thought that there was more going on that what she was telling, but she decided she wouldn't push the matter further.

"Well anyway I've got to get going Ben wants to meet me outside the Museum for something.

Mal bid the two girls goodbye and walked down to the entrance hall.

When she was walking down she passed Zara and Beth's room and heard loud whispers.

"I'm telling you, he won't do it" she heard a voice say.

"Well we shall see, anyway check the coast is clear before we go, I don't want to get caught." Another voice said.

Mal not wanting to be caught ran towards the end of the hallway and continued on to the main entrance way.

When Mal finally arrived at the museum she saw that the lights were on. She found this strange as it was 8pm and the opening hours were 9 till 5. Walking up to the door she saw Ben standing there smiling at her.

"Hey there" he said smiling and taking her hand.

'What are we doing here?" Mal asked.

"Oh you'll see, come on" Ben responded

Ben led her through most of the wings and Mal saw some familiar faces and even some she didn't know. It wasn't until they reached the Gallery of Heroes, that Ben finally stopped to let Mal catch her breath.

"Why are we here?" she said attempting to breath normally.

"Oh you'll see" Ben responded and with that he pushed open the door.

At first Mal didnt see anything but then she saw what Ben was all excited about, right in the middle of the Gallery of Heroes was herself.

It was a statue of her standing there with her friends, she was holding the FGM's wand and was holding the pose that she did when she finally stood up to her mom.

Next to her statue was Bens, his was his coronation suit and he was there complete with crown. Mal couldn't help but smile at what the kingdom had done to thank the four of them for saving them.

"Ben it looks beautiful." She said turning around to face him.

"Well not as beautiful as you look right now." He said.

Mal blushed and with that Ben leaned in and kissed her, it was soft and warm and Mal didn't know how to react, as it was her first kiss she just closed her eyes and went with it. When Ben pulled away Mal couldn't do anything but smile at him. Ben went in for a second and Mal was more prepared, this kiss was more tender and had a deeper meaning to it aside from the fact it was their second kiss but Mal felt something move inside her like a sleeping dragon waiting to burst forth.

The rest of the date went by without a hitch and Mal found herself enjoying herself even more. When Ben walked her back to her room he told her he had a great time and couldn't wait to see her again.

Mal walked into her room with a massive smile spread all over her face.

"So how did your date go?" Evie said looking up from her sewing machine.

"Oh it really well" Mal said giggling.

Mal walked over to Evie and they spent the whole night talking about what happened. Evie even opened up about how her and Doug had started seeing each other, Mal thought this was cute and wanted to know more but, Evie wanted to hear how her date went.

"Well for starters he took me to the museum to see the unveiling of our brand new statues" Mal said.

"Wait what statues?" Evie said looking confused.

"Opps I've said too much, you're not supposed to know about them till Friday at the grand unveiling" Mal said laughing.

"Well come on then what else happened and don't skip out on the good parts I want to know everything" Evie said her voice rising with excitement.

"What else is there to tell he showed me the statues and we had a picnic dinner out on the lawn and we may have had our first kiss" Mal said blushing.

"OMG Mal that's so cute how was it?" Evie squealed in excitement.

'It was kind of nice and warm." Mal said blushing at the thought of what happened

"Well anyway I'm going to bed it's been a long day and I need my sleep." Mal said slipping under her covers.

"You want me to-do what now?" Mal said to Audrey her voice starting to rise.

"All you have to-do is put up the streamers across the stage and the ceiling and besides you have the magic to-do it right?" Audrey said

Mal looked around at the impossible task that was ahead of her.

"Don't worry I'll help you out." Ben said walking in to the Hall.

"Oh no that's, necessary." Audrey said handing Ben the fairy lights.

"I need you to hand these out in the garden if you wouldn't mind Benny boo" Audrey said in a flirting tone.

Mal felt a twinge of jealousy a that comment but she then had to compose herself.

Pulling out her mother's spell book and finding a simple levitation spell the streamers we all up and the dingy old cafeteria was looking like a ballroom fit for a royal ball which in a way it kind of was.

Audrey walked back in having just told Ben where to hang the lights and her mouth dropped at how the room looked.

"Oh my word Mal the room looks.." Audrey began to say.

"Amazing, yeah thanks I know." Mal said finishing her sentence.

Mal started to leave the room when she bumped into Greg who was admiring her work.

"Mal do you have a moment?" the boy asked.

"Of course I do Greg what's up?" She said leading her over to an empty seat in the court yard.

"Um what do you know of an enchanted lake around Auradon Prep?" he asked

"Well its supposedly a magical lake that only the purest of hearts can enter, Ben is the only person I know who has actually seen it." Mal said

"Ok I'll go ask him thanks for your help Mal." He said running outside.

" Anytime" Mal yelled after him thinking why did he want to know about the lake.


	9. Never trust a Greenie

Zara was furious at the fact their full proof plan had gone south from the moment that Prince stepped foot in the Museum. The first thing to go wrong was Beth wanting to include Greg in the plan.

"I'm telling you, he won't do it" Zara said getting annoyed.

"We shall see" Beth said "Anyway check the coast is clear before we go, I don't want us getting caught" she added to Gaston who was there on the premise he and the girls were studying.

Zara didn't like it when Beth took over but she had to bite her tongue there was a special surprise in store for her.

Gaston came back in and said that the coast was clear, so the three of them snuck out and made their way down the hallway. Zara was looking at all the portraits of the Kings and Queens and thought just you wait. They made it to the entrance hall and Beth whispered to her saying.

"Hey isn't that Mal?"

Zara peeked around the corner and sure enough she saw the familiar purple haired girl walked out the main oak doors.

"I wonder where she is going?" Gaston asked.

His question was shortly answered as it turned out Mal was going to the museum.

"Oh so it was a date then" Beth said and Zara saw Ben who was standing at the main doors.

The three of them managed to sneak in before the door closed and made their way towards where they were told the wand was kept. It was a 5 minute walk according to the map but they had to take it slowly because Ben and Mal were flirting all along the way.

"Oh would they just hurry up already." Zara said getting impatient.

When they finally made it to the wand room half an hour had passed and the kids were a little angry. Zara decided to look over the balcony to see the wand.

"Unless the wand has an invisibility spell on it I'm sure it's not here." Zara said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible without losing it entirely.

Beth and Gaston looked over the balcony and they too saw nothing the wand was gone.

Zara didn't know what to-do at this, after they had gotten back she broke the study table on her side of the room and almost smashed a window.

Beth managed to stop her before any more serious damage was done.

"What are we going to-do, Mom is going to kill us now and what do we have to show for it and empty wand case.

"Well what else are we going to do, I mean the wand is the only thing to break the barrier isn't it?" Beth asked.

"Don't you get it? We failed and now I'm going to face the consequences" Zara yelled. Zara was in such a state that she walked out of the room and walked into a boy in a maroon hoodie.

"Oi, watch it greenie" he said not stopping his pace.

Zara was more stunned at the fact he had called her greenie no one had called her that since the island and no one knew she was green here anyway.

"How do you know I'm green?" Zara asked trying to catch up with the boy who showed no clear intention in stopping.

When the boy didn't stop Zara made him by using a freezing spell.

"You want to answer my question now or after I throw you from the tower?" She asked smiling.

The boy looked at her with a mixture of terror and amusement almost as if this was a joke to him.

"Well for a start that enchantment is fooling no one and second, let me go before I get really angry. He said his amber eyes changing to a scarlet red colour with each passing word this really scared Zara as there was only one person who she knew that could change their eye colour and that was Mal.

"Well I will but you have to answer my question first" She said composing herself.

"Well my father knows your mother and let's just say were are one and the same" he said winking " And no we aren't related if that's what you're thinking" he said laughing.

Zara didn't find this funny, her mind was trying to find out where he was from.

As if in answer to her question the boy was pulling out something from his bag, Zara's mouth dropped open for what he had pulled out was none other than the FGMs wand.


	10. Big Ears

Gaston was the first one awake to find out about the FGM's wand being stolen, at first he thought it was them but then he remembered that the wand was gone before they had gotten there. While he was walking around the campus he saw Greg running out towards the garden looking very flustered. Gaston didn't really care about him at the moment he wanted to know more about the wand being stolen.

Walking over to the schools local news stand he saw exactly what he had seen last night. The paper said that they had no suspects and the Royal Guard were examining the crime scene for clues and that there were no leads as of yet.

Gaston walked away laughing to himself thinking they would never find who did it.

As he was walking he noticed a girl he hadn't seen before sneaking behind the gym and into an area he hadn't found in his explorations.

Deciding to ditch his next class he wanted to find out what this girl was doing, when he made his way over to where he had last seen the girl at the edge of the gym when he arrived there he over heard voices.

"I'm telling you Cary you shouldn't have done that,what if someone saw you." A voice said he presumed it was the girl he had seen.

"Oh calm down Cherly it's not like I'm going to keep it, I'll use it and then put it back." The boy Cary said.

Gaston though who would name a boy Cary it sounded weird but then he remembered his own name.

Gaston decided to have a look around and see what exactly these kids were doing and when he did he couldn't believe his eyes.

The boy had a maroon hoodie and black jeans on but it was the horns coming out of his head that freaked him out two little points that were only just visible over his hair. The girl was completely different she was wearing a dark purple Lolita style dress with black heels and her white hair was cut into a bob cut. Appearances didn't really matter in this case as he was more focused the silver and white gold stick in the boys hands. it was the FGM's wand.

Greg couldn't find Ben anywhere, Mal had said to him that he was in the gardens hanging fairy lights up and no matter how hard he tried to navigate the big hedge maze he couldn't find him anywhere.

It wasn't until he had made it all the way to the centre of the maze did he find Ben sitting at the fountain. The fountain was a large monument depicting the Rose that Beast had given Belle in the night he changed from beast to man.

"Hey there you must be Greg right?" Ben said noticing him at the entrance.

Greg didnt really know what to say to the King of Auradon, he was a little scared.

"Yeah I am" he said sounding a little scared. "I wanted to ask you something and it's probably going to sound really weird"

"Well, I see if I can help, shoot." Ben said indicating for Greg to sit down next to him.

Greg didnt move to sit but moved closer so he could see Ben.

"I wanted to ask what you know about the enchanted lake?" he asked

Bens face suddenly changed to one of fear.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering around the woods yesterday and I came across this lake that nobody seems to know about, and when I mention that I swam in it they get real scared. Just like your face now."Greg said noticing how Bens face had changed.

"Please you're the only one who I can turn too please Ben I'm begging you." Greg added getting desperate.

Ben was silent for a while, every now and then he attempted to answer a question but he shut his mouth every time. Eventually he said something.

"Well Greg that is a touchy subject as the Lake itself doesn't actually exist in this world, it is hidden in plain side in a pocket dimension and only the pure of heart can enter the portal, but that fact you swam in it changes everything. Only royalty or those of royal descent can actually swim in it" Ben said "Now tell me what did it feel like?"

Greg had to think for a moment before actually answering.

"Well when I was swimming it didn't feel cold like a normal lake and it had a burning feeling like something was being stripped away it felt nice and when I got out I was dry as a bone." Greg said feeling good to finally get that off his chest.

Ben took a minute to take all of this in and he made a decision based on what he felt was right.

"Ok Greg we are going to FGM right now, come on" He said dragging Greg back through the maze.


	11. History Untold

Mal was feeling a little awkward now since her date with Ben, every time she saw him she wanted to tell him how she really felt but other things kept getting in the way like Audrey for instance. Once she was finished decorating the entrance hall (another task given to her by Audrey) she had decided to go and find him. She hadn't even step one foot out of the door when he came running through dragging Greg behind him.

"Hey Ben what's going on?" she asked attempting to follow them.

"No time to talk, got to find Fairy Godmother." Ben replied continuing his pace.

Mal tried to ask more but he hushed her, Ben lead them both down the narrow corridors and up to the west tower which Mal had never seen in her short time at the school.

At the base of the tower was heavy marble staircase the spiralled around the towers mossy cobblestones, after climbing for what felt like an eternity the finally reached the top. Greg was puffing, his face red and sweating heavily, Mal looked exactly the same but after years of causing mayhem on the island she was able to shake it off quite easily. Ben knocked on the heavy oak wood door three times. When there was no answer Ben opened the door and what Mal saw in there surprised her. The room was covered in blue silk with many different paintings of the famous princes and their princesses. As she was looking she didn't notice the FGM up in the rafters panicking over something.

"Um hello" Ben said looking up at her.

FGM almost fell of her perch when Ben said that. descending the ladder the FGM was dressed in her usual attire of a tweed dress and had the usual pink bow in her hair her heels today were a bright blue like the dress Cinderella wore to the ball.

"Ben, Greg ,Mal what are you three doing here?" she asked walking over to her clean and simple oak desk.

"Well Greg here came and asked me about the Enchanted Lake and what he did there. I was just wondering what I should tell him as I know very little about the Lake itself." Ben said.

The FGM looked at Ben and then to Greg before saying.

"Well Greg" she said directing her attention to him only.

"This is going to sound weird and as I have told you before only the purest of heart can enter the lake. Now with that being it could be either good or evil, but the point is, is that lake is a prison for one of our most terrifying villains a villain so powerful that he could destroy us all with a snap of his fingers. Of course no one here knows his name aside from me and Taran"

Upon hearing that name something clicked inside of Mals head, she had heard that name Taran before, it was someone her mother kept going on about how he was the worst hero of them all for destroying a villain to the point where they were alive but in such agony and there was only one name that came to mind.

"The Horned King" Mal said.

The other three looked at her with utter astonishment.

"How child do you know that name, it had been lost to the winds for years?" the FGM asked.

"My mother mentioned him as being a friend but she would never tell me more than the fact that Taran left him in a state worse than death he was the reason my mother became as evil as she was. It was scary as a child growing up I'm telling you now." Mal said trying to block all the unwanted childhood memories of Maleficent threatening to do the same to her if she ever did something good.

"Well Mal it seems that this ordeal has you quite upset" FGM said "Ben why don't you take her for a walk. I want to have a word with Greg if that's ok?" she added asking Greg.

So Ben and Mal left Greg and FGM to talk over whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

"Well that was quite the experience for me and that little trip down memory lane" Mal said trying to find her voice after what her memories just revealed.

Ben took her hand and said

"Hey, hey it's ok it's all over now and your mother is safe and sound at my castle she can't hurt you" he then pulled her into a hug. Mal wasn't expecting this and they almost toppled of the stairs, 3 stories below. Ben with his quick reflexes managed to stop them from an almost certain injury.

"Yeah I had been meaning to ask how is mom has she grown at all, has she begun to love yet?" Mal asked. Maleficent had transformed into the size of the love in her heart and turned into a lizard the size of Mals palm and FGM said that the only way she would return to normal was if she learned to love and so far she hadn't grown an inch.

"No not yet but trust me she will" he said "Eventually"


	12. Mommy Problems

Zara had all but given up on trying to find the mysterious boy she met in the hall way. It wasn't until she was in the cafeteria and was getting a coffee, which in her opinion was the best thing she had ever tasted, did she spot the boy. He was actually working behind the counter making the coffee. Zara ordered her coffee and walked over to an area where she could wait to ambush him. After about an hour when Zara was just about to leave she finally saw him hang up his apron and walk out behind the counter. As he walked out, the first thing Zara smelt was the smell of freshly grinded coffee beans it sent her into a small frenzy as she loved coffee.

"Um can I help you?" he Cary said to her as he sat down at the table with a loud bump and a crack.

Zara didn't respond she was taking in this new boy who she didn't know anything about but yet he seemed to know everything about her, there was that little voice in her head that said to stay away from boys like him, Zara disregarded this thought and proceeded to say.

"Well I do believe you can" she said leaning over the table." Firstly you can tell me what you are doing with the wand and how on earth did you get it out under all the security measurements?"

Zara was determined to find out the truth and then eventually double cross the boy for her own gains, but first she had to gain his trust and she didnt know how difficult that was going to be.

Cary took one look at her. It was a look to say I know what you're up to but he decided it would be funny to humour this girl as she may be useful and not to mention he needed another's help as Cherly has disappeared, so he decided he would let her play her little game.

"Well what would you like to know first?" he asked in a sheepish voice.

Zara was a little shocked to see how easily he was co operating but never the less she was getting answers and that was a start.

"Well would you tell me what you are doing with the wand and what you are going to be using it for?"

"Well if you must know I stole the wand to free my father from his prison and before you ask no he isn't on the Isle he had a special prison made for him. So my mission is to free him but first I need to find an Enchanted Lake but I can't seem to find it" he said. At the mention of the enchanted lake Zara's head popped up, finally something she knew and he didn't.

"Well actually I know a person who could lead you to the Enchanted Lake." Zara stated

"Who?" Cary asked " Wait it's not Ben is it because he would never do it."

"Nope its actually one of my friends, You remember Greg don't you?"

After Mal and Ben left him in the FGM's office Greg felt a little scared but he didn't show it.

"Greg let me tell you a story about the Lake. Firstly it isn't really a lake but in fact a prison and when Beast became King he made me seal it off to the rest of the Kingdom, but there was a loop hole in my enchantment that only those of purest Good or Purest Evil may enter hence why we created the Isle to trap all of the villains to prevent them from bringing him back." She said making him sit down and she poured him a cup of tea.

"So what you are saying is that I'm Pure Evil?" Greg said mortified.

"Well child you don't show any of the traits of Pure Evil and I must say you are being very calm which makes me wonder if that swim stripped you of your evilness" FGM said.

"Wait what. Are you saying that I'm now a goodie good?" Greg said. His mind was running a million different scenarios and all of them ended up with his mother throwing him off her tower, how could he be good how.

"Well Greg it looks like you have been cleansed of all evil things and are now a Pure of Heart Good person. Now as for your little swim that was only meant for royalty, so remind me who was your mother again?" she asked dipping a biscuit into her tea.

"Mo..Mother Gothel and last time I checked she wasn't of royal descent" Greg said answering.

"Well now, Greg we don't know that for sure, have you actually asked your mother who her parents were?" the FGM said

"No"

"Would you like to know" FGM asked pulling out a roll of parchment

"Yes" Greg said getting excited.

The FGM handed him the Parchment and he read the paper and what he saw made his jaw drop and accidentally smash the tea cup that he was drinking out of, for what he saw was.

Amara Gothel born to Charles and Anita Gothel.

Belle French born to Henry and Anita French.

Greg couldn't believe what he was seeing he was related to King Ben.


	13. Dresses Speak Louder than Words

Gaston Jr was having a bad day, first Beth ditched him to go hang out with her cousin and then Zara didnt bother to show up to help him throw eggs at Band practice. As for Greg well none of them had heard from him since their last Remedial Goodness class when he was held back for being late. The halls were empty as Gaston made his way down to lunch, his feet making no sound on the rich red velvet that was the main hall. The one thing that annoyed him was the fact the halls were filled with nothing but portraits of famous Princes and their Princesses, he had a special hatred for the one that hung in the main hall that was of Beast and Belle and that infernal Rose. What I wouldn't give to rip that rose petal by petal he thought to himself. As he entered into the cafeteria he saw a lot of people sitting and talking (Mostly about the Back to School party tomorrow) but he was more focused on Zara, who was talking to that boy who he had seen with the FGM's wand. Not caring who he pushed out of his way and who's lunch he stood in, Gaston made his way over to the table where they were sitting.

"Hey guys what are you talking about" he said pushing Chad Charming out of the way as sat down. Chad started to say something but Gaston shot him a look to say You really wanna say something? At that Chad picked up what was left of his lunch and sprinted in the other direction leaving only his signature cologne smell behind him.

"Gaston what are you doing here?" Zara asked

"Well since you blew me off at band practice, I thought I would come find ya" the boy said in retaliation.

At this the other boy laughed and said.

"Wait, you're in the Band, ohhh this is almost as good as when I found out Audrey was going out with Chad"

Zara blushed a crimson red and cursed Gaston for saying that.

"No I wouldn't be caught dead in a band uniform, Gaston and I happen to have a little fun throwing leftovers at them while they are doing their rounds its actually quite fun you should join us sometime"

Cary didn't look amused.

Gaston couldn't hold it in before blurting out

" I know you have the FGM's Wand"

Cary's eyes switched from Amber to Scarlet so fast it was like a traffic light, Gaston though.

Zara's mouth dropped open and she looked at Cary as if to say You didn't.

Gaston didn't know why they were acting so strange.

"I only know because I saw you and some weird Albino girl behind the Gym yesterday talking about it"

"So you were eavesdropping?" Cary said, his voice rising.

"No I wasn't I just happen to hear what you were talking about" Gaston said as a matter of fact.

Zara rolled her eyes at how much of an idiot this boy was, what he lacked for in brains he made up for in beauty and even then he wasn't that attractive.

"Well whatever, he knows now, so he is going to have to help out" Zara said not being completely behind the idea herself.

Gaston took a look at both of the people sitting opposite him and he thought, so what am I going to get out of this?

Cary sighed before saying " Fine, but if he ruins it, it will be both your heads on the line. And with that the three kids started to make plans for how they were going to get Greg and force him to the Enchanted Lake it sounded impossible but they had a theory on how they were going to do it.

Beth on the other hand was having a great day as she was with Marie and Dayna. The three of them had gone into town and gotten their nails done to match their heritage. Marie was supporting nails that were pure white with a Knight chess piece on them, Dayna had her nails adorned with ruby and silver gems. (People don't actually know my mother's slippers were actually silver first, she had said.)

Beth however had nails that were a little different she choose to go with Red (her mother) White (Her aunt) and finally Black ( Her grandparents).

The girls were bust trying on different dresses that they might consider wearing to the party tomorrow night.

"What do you think about this one?" Marie asked holding up a simple plain white dress that a woman might wear on her wedding day. Dayna and Beth took one look at each other before laughing.

"What?" Marie asked looking confused at their sudden outbreak of laughter.

"Oh honey here let me help" Beth said grabbing a pair of scissors and attacking a black dress they all had declared a NO. After a few minutes and some pain stitching Marie's dress was transformed, for Beth had stitched some of the black lace fabric around the whole dress giving it a whole new look with the lace spiralling around the base and working its way up to her neck.

"Now that looks better" Dayna said " Can you do mine next?"

Beth laughed before snipping up another dress to make Dayna look amazing.

 **Well guys thats going to be it for a while as I'm starting Course Tomorrow and its going to be full on.  
If you have any ideas on how the story should end please PM me as i am running out of ideas (Not a good thing to have i know but if you could give me something to work with that would be great) Until next time my dears LONG LIVE CRUELLA**


	14. The Back to School Surprise

It was the day of the back to school party and for Mal the whole day had gone by in a blur. When she walked in to her room, she went right over to her bed and was about to collapse down on the pink silk sheets when she saw a blue box with a blood red ribbon. Mals first thought was of Ben, but then she thought it wasn't like him to give gifts he was a more outwards person, he liked to give it in person more or less.

When Mal picked up the box a little card fell out, it fluttered down to the ground and landed picture side up. Mal bent down to get a closer look and saw the picture was a little red apple, Evie Mal thought, she opened the card and read what her best friend had written.

Mal

Thought you would need a new dress for tonight

Hope you like it oh and please use the medium blush on your

cheeks it really brings out your eyes

Long Live

The fairest of them all.

AKA Evie.

Mal smiles at the thought and placed the card on her bed side table before moving back to the box. She pulled the ribbon off slowly and removed the lid and her mouth dropped the dress was amazing.

As she pulled out the dress it was a combination of blue like Bens coronation suit and purple like her normal clothes. The purple was what made up most of the dress except for the fabric above the waist that was the blue and Mal couldn't help but love it. As the time passed Mal began to get ready to this event which she thought she had put the most effort into and as she was applying the medium blush she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute" Mal called stuffing her feet into her heels which Evie has somehow stuffed in the box as well. She straightened herself and walked over to the door and upon opening it she found her Prince (or king if you really want to get technical).

He was wearing a matching outfit his shirt was blue with a purple over coat and his pants were his signature yellow colour.

"I've said this once before and I'll say it again I Now understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." Ben said blushing slightly.

Mal smiled at him before taking his hand and way they when like Cinderella off to her ball.

Along the way Ben was oddly quiet and the worried Mal as he was only quiet when he was thinking hard on something.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, what's up?" She asked making the both of them stop in front of the hall of portraits and even funnier right next to her mother's painting as she stood over sleeping Aurora.

"It's nothing I'm fine" he said attempting to get her to move but Mal wasn't having a bar of it she wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh really, well it wouldn't have anything to do with why the FGM pulled you into her office this afternoon" She said knowing she hit the sweet spot. "Come on Ben we both agreed no more secrets remember?"

"Oh very well" he said running his hand though his dark blond hair. "Well you remember that she called me in right, well I went over and when I arrived Greg was sitting there also. She asked us to sit down and she then began to explain about Greg and his little adventure into the Enchanted Lake. She explained that how only royalty could actually swim in it. And then she went on to explain how she did some digging and she found out that Greg's mother and mine are actually step sisters same mother different father"

When he had finished Mal was speechless she didn't know how to process the information that she was hearing. Greg was of royal descent, her Greg the one who would always beat up the little kids for their lunch money and then always hide from their older siblings that Greg.

"No that can't be right, that would mean that your family would have to be banished to the isle also because all villains and their family was to be imprisoned on the island for the remainder of their days" Mal said hating that fact she paid attention in history class.

"Well that's true, but because Mom didn't know her history and neither did mother Gothel at the time no one knew of the relationship so she wasn't banished." Ben said "Anyway we need to get moving we don't want to be late I mean you did decorate the whole place" He added smiling.

Taking her by the hand he lead her down the hall and the stairs and then stopped outside the enormous oak doors. Mal could hear the music and people talking. Out of the corner of her eye Mal say a familiar red haired girl sneak out of the front gates along with a boy who looked a lot like Greg only she was carrying him and he didn't appear to be moving. Mal made an attempt to move but she was pulled through the main doors into the party.

Mals mind was running a million things on what that girl was doing and why Greg was unconscious. She however decided to move along and see if she could find the others.

The party was in full swing with strobe lighting and they had even managed to score a DJ who was playing a song, which was about something being better in stereo. The whole room looked completely different with this many people in it and Mal almost forgot it was the schools lunch room.

After dancing with many people whose names she didn't know she finally found Evie.

"Hey girl, what's up, you look like you've seen a ghost do you need more blush applied?" Evie said with a smile.

"Evie" Mal said "Something's happened to Greg."

 **I'm back Darlings, didn't think i would stay away forever did you. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas especially the one about the Dj's song ;* so until next time stay fabulous and don't forget to write a review.**

 **Kisses DisneyLover96**


	15. The Clock Strikes Twelve

Earlier on that evening Greg was just about to get ready for the dance which he was invited to by Jane. Greg was sitting in the library doing some homework when she came up to him and asked if he wanted to go to the dance with her, Greg hesitated before saying yes as he was nervous as no one had ever asked him to these sorts of things before. When he arrived back into his room Gaston Jr was nowhere to be seen. On his bed he found a blue box with a red ribbon on it and a card that had a red apple on it. Greg though Evie had something to do with this as he read to card

Greg

I took the liberty of making you this as you didn't really have anything suitable to wear. Enjoy your night

Ps Jane likes blue lilacs just a hint for later

Lots of Love

Evie

As Greg opened the box he was surprised to find a suit lying there neatly folded and it was clean unlike most of his clothes. The suit was a golden yellow kind of like Rapunzel's hair, this made Greg laugh, also in the box was a belt and some shoes, how Evie had managed to get them in their Greg would never know.

Putting the suit on he found it to fit perfectly. Wow this girl has a way with fabric he though. As he was putting his shoes on he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and the last thing Greg saw a flash of red hair and Green light.

Beth was excited to be going to the dance. Dayna, Marie and her were looking gorgeous. Dayna was in a bright green dress the was made of silk and it hugged her slim figure with a split up the side to her knee and as usual she was wearing her silver slippers. Marie was wearing the dress that Beth had made for her it was a plain white dress with the black lace spiralling around it from base to neck she was wearing her mother's necklace which was a simple chess piece (A Pawn) and golden sandals, as she had put it, it was easier on her feet to wear flats then heels. And as for Beth she was wearing a slim blood red dress that barely made it past her knees and a long train behind her ( A mullet dress Dayna had told her) to complement the dress she was wearing her mother necklace which was like Marie's but hers was a queen chess piece, her shoes where black stilettos and made a few tiny little holes in the carpet.

Walking down the hall she saw Zara who wasn't wearing a dress but dark cargo pants and her mother jacket. Zara gave her a glance and her eyes flashed with mischief like they used to before when they were in the isle just before she was about to do something nasty. Beth didn't think twice about it as she had given up on the plan three days ago after they found the wand missing.

After Zara had disappeared and they walked down the stairs everyone who was in the foyer turned and looked at the three girls as they made their way down. Along the way Beth heard a few Ows from the boys as their dates had hit them as they were practically drooling over the site of them. When they had made it down to the bottom of the stairs Chad Charming of all people had walked up to Beth and asked her if he could have the first dance with her.

"Oh I don't know, don't you have a date already?" Beth asked eyeing up the boy who looked stunning with his blonde hair and his light periwinkle suit on.

"Well actually she dumped me last night" Chad replied blushing.

Beth who wasn't one to turn down an offer to dance, unlinked herself for the other girls and looped her hand into Chad's open arm.

"So, after not talking to me in like ever why now?" Beth asked as they began the opening dance of a Snowbell Waltz.

"Well a girl as pretty as you deserves a good looking guy like me to protect you" Chad said flashing his award winning smile.

Beth wasn't amused but she wanted to see what his real intentions were, as Chad had never like the new villains and barely tolerated the older ones.

"Oh really" she replied flashing a smile which would have made her mother proud.

"Well yeah I mean look at you, you are smoking hot" He said.

As the music ended all the people in the hall could hear was SMACK.

Beth has slapped Chad right across his pretty little charming face. The boy fell the ground and screamed.

"What the hell you crazy bitch, what was that for?" Chad said picking himself up of the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry it must be my mother in me, and she's telling me not to take any shit from you, why don't you run along home its almost midnight don't want anyone to see the real you now do we" Beth said storming off and rejoining Marie and Dayna.

As she was dancing she was Mal come running over and say to Evie that something had happened to Greg. Beth stopped dancing and ran over to the door only to find it was locked she pulled on it and it still didn't budge. Mal came over and tried it.

"It's sealed magically and I don't have my mom's spell book ugh what are we going to do.

Gaston hated performing magic especially a spell as simple as locking a door. He said the magic words and prayed to some spirit that it had worked, it wasn't till he heard banging from the other side of the door did he know he had done his job right. He laughed as he ran out the doors and into the night.


	16. Having Courage and Being Kind

Zara was so close to completing her mother's plan she could almost taste it. She had already obtained Greg and that was even easier all that took was a simple enchantment spell to make herself look like Jane and boom knocked out. Zara laughed at how easy it was to fool him, yesh you think you're a royal and all of a sudden nothing can touch you, well in Greg's case that wasn't entirely true.

Zara found it rather had to carry Greg as he may look small but he weighed a ton. Walking down the stairs she had to stop as once again she had seen Mal and Ben making out in the portrait gallery. Ugh what is up with these people and confessing their love every five seconds, what it's not like you have your happily ever after to do that, she thought as she was waiting for the two love birds to leave.

After what seemed like hours Ben finally dragged mal down that stairs.

Zara tried her best to sneak down the stairs without anyone seeing her, As she made it out the door she thought she saw Mal turn and look at her but she didn't care as Gaston Jr would be locking them in the Ball room. She saw him come down the stairs through that window and they shared a look saying you know what to do.

She struggled to carry Greg though that woods as it was dark and she could move her hand to create a spell to light her way. After a while she heard Gaston as he finally caught up with her.

"Well you took your time didn't you?" Zara said her voice getting angrier with each word.

"Well I had to stay and make sure the door actually stayed shut, I, unlike you aren't actually skilled with the gift of magic." He replied snapping back.

"Well whatever, help me with him this kid weighs a ton, he looked so light, if I had known this earlier I would have gotten you to take him."

"Well I'm here now, so hand the old crones son over." He said taking Greg off of Zara's shoulder and onto his shoulders. Zara felt like a lighter freer person without Greg on her shoulder.

"So where is mini horns?" Gaston asked

"Mini Horns in right behind you." A voice behind them said. Zara and Gaston both jumped, from out of the darkness Cary appeared wearing a odd sort of clothing. He was wearing a black tank top which showed off his well defined arms and white skinny jeans which despite the muddy forest floor were still white, his horns weren't tiny now they had actually grown a lot and now they were fully visible like Maleficent's and really scary.

"So um quick question" Zara said looking at Cary's feet. "What are those?" she finished pointing at his feet to which he was wearing a bright pair of orange croc's.

Gaston burst out laughing when he noticed them, that earned him a death stare from Cary.

"Well actually they are used in the ritual and they aren't any old shoes" He said boasting. "These are the mighty sandals of Hercules, just slightly modified to suit today's surroundings and yes I was slightly embarrassed to be wearing them too."

After that they walked in silence and Zara couldn't help but notice how the shoes were casting a faint magical orange glow, it was the same kind of glow Evie's magic mirror gave off only hers was a blue and Carlos's dog tail but that one was a little hard to pick up as it seemed to change glow from bright white to a deep black. After a little while and a few bumps and scratches and that one time Gaston dropped Greg and Zara almost turned Gaston Jr into a monkey and not the flying kind but then though she would be doing him a kindness so she didn't. Cary was quiet the whole trip and the only sound he made was a cough every now and then. By the time the made it to the Lake, Gaston and Zara were covered in sticks and Zara had torn her favourite cargo pants. But Cary was perfectly clean with not a spot on him.

"Well we have arrived earlier than I expected, put Greg down over there and get the raft, the moon is almost at its apex and I can't afford to wait another 250 years for this to occur" Cary finally said after his long silence.

"Wait how old are you exactly?" Zara said heaving the raft that they had created earlier on that day, it was a simple raft that was really only going to be used to hold Greg and the wand plus Cary later on during the night.

"Well in your years I am 504 but, in my father's years I am only 15." He said in response.

"And your father is who exactly?" Gaston asked having put Greg on the raft and pushed it to the water's edge ready to be pushed in.

"Well since you will soon be meeting him he is the one they all fear, even Maleficent" he said cryptically " And he is known as The Horned King"

Back at the dance Beth was having a great time but she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that the doors were locked and there was no way out. After giving up on the doors they all decided that they should enjoy the dance as thanks to the FGM all enchantments are undone by midnight or 1am if she is feeling nice which almost never happened. She also had this little nagging feeling which was telling her to apologize to Chad as he was only being nice. Beth excused herself from the group she was dancing with and went to find Chad. It didn't take her long to find him and when she did he was in a terrible state. He was sitting behind the counter digging into a whole tub of strawberry ripple ice cream her favourite.

"Come to have another whack at me are you?" he asked in a harsh tone when he noticed her.

"Actually I came to apologise about that" She said grabbing a spoon and taking a scoop out of the tub. "I only acted that way because I've never had anyone treat me like that and when you said I looked hot, well naturally I thought you were doing it as a joke so I'm sorry that I slapped you Chad, you actually seem like a really nice guy who just has a way of doing things differently." She added.

"Well to put it in a nice way, I was actually telling the truth and you do look really nice tonight, after what happened with Mal and the others I decided to just go with it and to have courage and be kind and also to follow my heart." He said pushing the ice cream away, standing up and holding his hand out for Beth. She took a hold of it and got up but, her heel was caught in the hem of her dress and she fell down pulling Chad down with her. Lying there on the ground with Chad practically on top of her, she stared into his eyes and they were a deep brilliant blue. It wasn't until he moved in closer did she realize what was happening, when their lips met it was soft at first and as Beth got used to it she pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss, eventually she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore hers. For Beth it was a magical experience and Chad was a lit gentler than most of the other boys she had kissed. When they broke apart Beth felt a burst of magic erupt from the point where the lips just were and then they heard a bang. Looking over the counter they saw the doors had been opened.


	17. The Truth will Always set you Free

Mal wasn't enjoying the dance as much now that there was no way out, she hated really crowed rooms and not having her spell book was making it even worst and what's more was that Ben was more focused on trying to find a way out. She and Evie were sitting over at a table watching the new King attempt to break a magically sealed door. Evie was finding this whole ordeal funny and was laughing at Doug who was attempting to ram the door down with his six other cousins, for Mal is was painful to watch these seven scrawny kids attempt to break a spell.

"Oh my look at them." Evie said in a fit of giggles. "You would have thought they would have learnt the first time, you can't break an enchantment with brute force, it just won't work"

Mal forced a smile at this knowing exactly what she was saying. Evie started speaking about something else but something else had caught Mal's attention.

Beth was walking to the spot where she believed Chad had hidden himself after her little attack. Personally Mal couldn't blame Beth for what she did, Chad wasn't exactly the nicest of people when he wanted to be, just ask Evie. He almost had her expelled over the magic mirror and then some. Mal remembered what Evie went through as she waited for her grade, pacing back and forth muttering about her mother and what she was going to do with her. She watched Beth as she walked behind the cafeteria counter and sit down where she assumed Chad was. A few seconds later Chad stood up and was offering his hand to Beth and next thing mal knew they had both collapsed. Mal ran over to the counter hoping no one was hurt as the newbie's were her responsibility, upon reaching them she found them to be perfectly fine in fact they were kissing and passionately at that. It was only after they broke apart did Mal see a flash of magic burst forth, turning around Mal saw the doors shutter and then break at the force of nothing, the dwarfs were then celebrating at what they had done or what they thought they had done.

"What just happened?" Mal heard Beth ask.

"I don't know, one minute they were sealed and next they were a pile of rubble." Chad replied.

It was at that point Mal knew what had happened and she was quite impressed that it had happened for a villain's kid.

"True loves kiss." Mal said to the other two. Beth's face was something of pure joy meanwhile Chad's was something of relief, this look concerned Mal as Chad never looked this happy unless it was something to do with him. Pushing aside that thought she ran over to Evie.

"Evie have you got your mirror on you?" Mal said getting desperate as who knows how long they had to find Greg.

"No I don't sorry Mal, has this got something to do with Greg?" Evie responded looking a little scared.

Mal was about to answer when Jay and Carlos came over and they looked like they were on a mission.

Jay was wearing a black tuxedo which Mal thought made him look handsome but Jay looked as if it was the last thing he wanted to be wearing. Carlos on the other hand was wearing his normal Black and White clothes and his fur tail was attached to his belt, he looked so out of place but he didn't seem to mind.

"What's going on here?" Jay asked. "First we have to deal with the doors magically sealing and then I hear that Greg may or may not have been kidnapped."

Mal didn't want to waste time telling them what she thought was the whole story.

"What kind of crap is this? Who would want to do something to Greg, I mean he wouldn't harm a fly." Carlos said his facing show that of complete anger.

"I think it's time to come clean." A voice behind them said. Turing around Mal and her friends saw Beth who was standing there with Chad, their hands interlocking and clothes a little messed up. Mal saw Carlos and Jay share a look as they might have guessed what those two were up to.

"What do you have to come clean about?" Evie said walking over to Beth and readjusting the strap on her dress and giving Chad a scowl before returning to her original place.

"Well us three, i.e. Zara Gaston and I were sent here on the same mission as you were, only difference was the wand was gone and none of us had even taken it, by the way Mal you and Ben really need to get out more, I mean the museum for a date." Beth said

Mal thought back to her date with Ben at the museum, she didn't remember seeing anyone else and thought it strange that three kids could spy on her without her knowledge she was the child of Maleficent, the mistress of evil for badness sake.

"Ok now answer me this, what have they done with Greg?" Mal asked getting mad at this girl for abusing the right of her freedom.

"Well I actually left the group after that night and never had anything to do with the plan after that, I decided that my mother is better off staying where she is and well my cousin Marie had offered for me to come live with her over summer, and besides let's face it do you really want a psychopath running around offing people's heads just because they don't agree with her?" She said waiting for a response

"No didn't think so."

"Well how are we going to find him now, it's almost midnight and FGM will be coming to close the party then." Chad said. Everyone turned to look at him.

Mal thought who was this boy and what has he done with the real Chad, this wasn't like him to care about someone other than himself, sometimes it made Mal wonder how this self-centred boy was the child of Cinderella one of the most nicest princesses in the land.

"Um who said you were coming princesses?" Jay said to Chad with a massive smirk on his face. "Last time I checked you didn't give a dam about us, so what makes them so special?"

Chad looked as if he had been slapped all over again, he composed himself before answering.

"Well at first I thought what Ben was doing was stupid and pointless as there was going to be no way the children of the villains could every integrate with us. But after seeing Ben fall for Mal I thought wouldn't be such a bad idea, that and Mom and Dad threatened to ground me and not let me go on the tourney tour around the kingdoms. So I decided to change my attitude and look at what's happened." Chad said grabbing Beth's hand and gazing at her face.

"Guys I have some bad news." Evie said running back to them with her magic mirror in hand. Mal thought she must have gone to get it when Chad and Jay were arguing.

"Why, what is it Evie." Mal said walking over to her best friend and what she saw in the mirror almost made her faint.

"Evie do you remember who that boy is?" Mal asked composing herself.

"Oh honey, do you honestly think I wouldn't remember the boy who almost killed me on this Isle." Evie said throwing another dirty look Chad just because she could.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Carlos said.

"It's not who I think it is, is it?" Jay said clenching his fists.

"Oh it is and guess what, he's got plans to do the same to Greg."

"Wait so who is this?" Chad said asking, looking confused at what was going on in front of him.

Mal took one look at the boy before saying.

"Your worst nightmare."

 **Hey guys a little longer Chapter this time, as I'm going to be pretty busy this week coming doing some advertising for a local company and it is going to take a lot out of me. Please don't hesitate to leave a review as I'm planning on doing another story of what happens next after this and i can tell you its going to be bigger and better.  
Happy reading viewers and don't forget to favorite and follow my story and i promise you will know whats happening with Greg in the next Chapter**

 **Long Live Evil**

 **DisneyLover96**


	18. The Well of Wonders

Zara was standing at the edge of the lake not wanting to take a step further, as she approached the water she felt a burning sensation on her feet that slowly progressed its way up her legs the closer to the lakes edge she got.

"My mother had only one weakness and it HAD to be water didn't it. I mean it's one of the most harmless things in the entire world but, noooooo mom just had to go and have a weakness to it didn't she." Zara said backing away from the lake her feet staring to cool down and her legs returning to their normal colour. Gaston took one look at her and sniggered before helping Cary push the raft and a now tied down Greg into the lake to begin the ritual or whatever it was they were planning. Zara was thinking of all the ways her mother would reward her when she was free from the isle, she might just even remove the stupid green spell on her I mean three days on the isle the Wicked Witch had removed the green enchantment.(Magic was cancelled but potion making wasn't.) When the boys had reached the center of the lake, Gaston helped Cary onto the raft and then slowly swam back to shore. Zara stood there waiting for something to happen not knowing exactly what was going on and how this worked. Rubbing her hands together she cast a spell of drying over Gaston as he walked out of the water. The night was so quiet and Zara couldn't hear any noises and she would know, those dam owls kept her up for half the night every night since she got here and the sudden quiet was giving her the chills. Looking over at Gaston she saw a hint of fear in his face also.

"So what exactly is he doing again?" Gaston asked turning to face Zara, the look of fear gone replaced by his usual idiotic expression.

"Something about releasing his father, but I thought it was from the isle." Zara said taking in what Cary was doing on the raft, he seemed to be praying to someone or maybe it was part of the enchantment but never the less he was kneeling. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past the two of them and knocked Zara to her knees and Zara felt sting and when she looked down she saw blood but it wasn't normal looking blood it was a tar like blue colour.

"What is that boy up to?" Zara said slowly standing up and watching the tar like substance, that had once been her blood curl its way into the lake.

Cary was in fact praying to some sort of God but it was his father, because in some worlds his father was considered a god but none of the worlds these prissy pink princesses knew about. After he finished a quick prayer of thanks he stood up and pulled out a long silver knife that he had secretly hidden under his left pant leg. Idiots he thought as he began to dip the knife in the lake, its sliver like complexion being tarnished by a blue tar like substance that was most likely from the witch.

Blood of the friend

Blood of the foe

On a lake the colour of snow

Bring forth my father

With an almighty blow.

And with these words he slit one of Greg's wrists and let the golden blood mix with the blue to create a green like substance that started to bubble and smoke. Cary took the knife and threw it into the lake. He watched the knife sail of the lakes surface in a perfect arc before landing with a loud plop. After a few seconds nothing happened and Cary was starting to get agitated. How could this happen he thought why would my father lie to me about how to break him out. Unless I've done something wrong, but this is the only lake in the area. Silently cursing himself he failed to notice the wind picking up, it wasn't until it was a howling gale did he actually notice that something was actually happening.

"Have patience my child do not let anger cloud your mind from what you really desire." A loud voice erupted in the back of his mind, Cary knew instantly who it was.

"Father, how is it you are communicating with me?" Cary asked

"A simple telepathy spell is all you need to manipulate a person into doing what you want them to, have you not learnt anything from my journals that I left you my boy." His father replied the tone of his voice showing that of annoyance.

Before Cary could answer he was shoved of the raft by an invisible force after resurfacing from the water he was able to get a good look at the unfortunate soul who had shoved him. The heroes had arrived and by the look of things they weren't looking to good themselves.

Mal didn't really want to ruin Evie's dress that she had made for this special night but, that didn't stop her from magically changing it into a nice pair of hunting shorts and a good camouflage shirt. The look on Evie's face when she saw what Mal had done was that of utter shock.

"Mal that wouldn't happen to be my dress that I hand stitched for you, now would it?" The daughter of the Evil Queen asked her voice rising.

Mal had never seen this look on Evie and frankly didn't find it amusing it almost scared her. Probably how the mirror felt when he told her mother that she wasn't the fairest of them all.

"Um" she began.

Evie cut her off

"Mal I can't believe you. Do you know how much the fabric alone cost me let alone the leather for you shoes. Who do you think I am the Fairy God Mother."

"Whoa Evie, calm down it's not the dress." Mal said watching the other girls face breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's a whole different outfit, now if you'll look in your purse you will find the dress folded and pressed and the shoes, now can we please move time is of the essence."

Mal said trying to move the whole group out towards the woods. Mal didnt like this, the woods were normally her friend but tonight something about them screamed evil and to stay out, not being one to stray away from a challenge she walked straight into them with Evie, Ben, Beth, Chad, Jay and Carlos, who was only there because Jay scared him into coming but it was nice to have both old and new friends coming with her. Evie spent the whole time death glaring Chad well, almost the whole time, she happened to activate the first trap. With a scream both her and Chad fell down into a six foot hole. When we looked over the edge we saw that they weren't badly hurt aside from Evie complaining about how the dirt ruined her hair. Needless to say the rest of the trip involved most of them getting caught in various traps, by the end of it their arms were covered in cuts and scrapes, Carlos dislocated his shoulder in another pit trap but thanks to Beth, she was able to relocate it and they moved on when they reached the lake, Mal saw Zara and Gaston huddling along the shore and focusing at something in the middle of the lake where no doubt Cary and Greg were. After watching Cary throw what looked like a knife into the lake and feeling the wind start to rise up Mal cast a spell of her own that would sent Cary far away from Greg. After watching Cary fall about ten feet away from Greg into the lake. Mal realised it wasn't a good idea to be casting an evil spell over an enchanted lake.

"Uh Mal, What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?" Beth said taking a step forward.

"Nothing I just didn't want Greg hurt anymore, than Cary already has." Mal said moving over to Ben.

At that moment the wind died down and the sky went pitch black, the lakes shore started to recede. Next there was thunder and lightning and that caused Carlos to scream and jump into Jays arms much like the first time when we saw the beast statue change.

Both Ben and Chad burst out laughing at that which caused Beth and Mal to throw evil looks at their respected boyfriends and with that they both shut up but you could still see the laughter in their eyes. What really shut them up was the earth quake and when Mal looked over the lake she saw rising up from the now small puddle was a Black Cauldron.

"What in Mickey's name is that?" Chad asked taking a step back.

Mal was about to answer when Beth cut her off.

"It's the Well of Wonders, but how is it here?" Beth asked.

Mal took one look over the lake and began to think that the well would be the least of their problems, it was what was trapped in there that would be the end of the world as we know.

 _Greg's eyes opened up and after rubbing his eyes he sat up and began to take in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a lush golden field surrounded by rich grass that look as if it had never been stepped on at all._

 _"Ah, you are awake my child." a voice said._

 _Turning around Greg saw a woman who was dressed in purple and it reminded him of someone._

 _"Rapunzel?" Greg asked._

 _"Ah so it seems your mind had made me this form well never the less, child you are in grave danger and you must fight back, but first you need to break the infernal enchantment on you." Rapunzel said._

 _Greg thought long and hard before asking his next question._

 _"Where and I exactly and who are you?" Greg asked staring to wonder about this woman and who she was._

 _The woman chuckled before answering._

 _"My dear I am all the goodness in you and I'm here to help you defeat this infernal evil that is trying to reach its way into our world again. And as for where we are I believe only you can answer that._

 _Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing, all the good that was in him, he was a villain they don't have evil in them. But as for where he was he was able to answer that with ease._

 _"We are in Wonderland, aren't we?" he asked before adding. "Well not really as this is only in my mind but still, Wonderland._

 _"Very good my child." The woman said " Welcome home, Prince Greg of Wonderland"_

 _At the word prince Greg fell over and the world went black._

 **I'm Back Darlings did you miss me. Well after what I'm calling my week from hell its great to be relaxing and enjoying what i love to do.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and remember to leave a review and have a great day.**

 **Kisses DisneyLover96**


	19. The Family Tree

_Greg couldn't believe what he had just heard, it couldn't be true, how could he be, his mother was a villain._

 _"I see this doesn't agree with you my dear." Rapunzel said offering him a helping hand. Greg took her hand and found it to be rather warm and it reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember, like a memory that one wants to remember but over time it fades and it too becomes lost until the right trigger. Greg didn't like not knowing what was going on and being in Wonderland didn't really help the situation as nothing was as it seemed. The moon was hanging in the sky but it was still day time._

 _"So please explain to me how am I, Greg Gothel a prince of Wonderland? My mother told me my father died and even showed me his grave." He said as the two of them followed a path of black and white tiles into a deep forest._

 _The woman whose face resembled Rapunzel took a deep breath before saying._

 _"My dear you know how all the worlds are connected?" Greg nodded "Well Wonderland is a little different as it is in a different plain, it provided the rest of the worlds with magic and wonder and at the centre of it all is the Well of Wonders or as the idiotic little blonde girl, Alice I believe her name is, called it a Rabbit Hole, I mean really it looks nothing like a hole it's clearly a Well, and as Alice fell down the Well, the process can be reversed as a Wonderlandian can fall into your world. Now you must remember Greg that the Well doesn't stay in one place for a very long time and it likes to move and it just so happened to move to the Isle of the Lost."_

 _She stopped as the two of them approached a deserted table with mountains of cups and saucers. It was the smell that first hit Greg it was a smell of old aged tea and hot milk with a hint of Mustard and Jam (Who would have mustard at a tea party?). The two didnt stop to linger as they both heard a faint growl and Greg who knew the stories knew exactly what was there._

 _"Now where was I?" Rapunzel said as they left the little garden area. "Ah right, so a Wonderlandian can fall through the Well also and that person just happened to be Prince Jack The Rouge Bishop and he was a little surprised to be in a strange land, after three days of no human contact and aimless wondering he collapsed. And who should find him but your mother Greg, Amara Gothel. The two fell in love and were happily married for several years, it wasn't until Amara announced that she was pregnant with you did the cracks start to appear in the relationship, but I won't go into the details of that but to cut a long story short he fell down the Well as it had appeared on the Isle again and as he did that he also stole her heart."_

 _Greg couldn't believe what had happened, his mother was actually happy and married he shuddered at that thought. He always found it weird that she favoured Ginny over him every time and now he knew why he was a reminder of what she once had. Now Greg was filled with a new passion and mission, to find his father confront him and to defeat this evil that threatened his mind._

 _"Ah here we are" Rapunzel said as they approached what looked liked his mothers tower but it was attached to another building if you could even call it that it was a pile of rubble._

 _"Welcome Greg, to the home of your Aunt, The Queen of Hearts or as the little blond idiot says The Red Queen. Now it is here that I must leave you as this is your challenge to face and alas you must do it alone." Rapunzel said as she slowly started to disappear. Greg shouted at her to not go, but by the end of it he was just yelling at thin air._

 _"Ghee thanks Rapunzel, I can now see why mom locked you in a tower for 16 years." He said as he attempted to open the door at the base of the tower._

Chad didn't know what was going on, all he knew what the something bad was happening. He felt a hand intertwine with his and looking down he saw Beth and all of her beauty, her face showed that of being scared but also that of safety as if she knew somehow that being with him made her feel safe. Chad hadn't really had a serious girlfriend I mean sure he had, had the odd fling with a different girl each week but something about Beth made him want to settle down and just focus on what was going on in his life. The sky lit up as a big bolt of lightning struck the cauldron and then the earth began to shake.

Chad looked around and saw the villains backing away from the lake, he found this a little strange as Mal was one of the most badass people he knew and to see her backing away meant that something big was going to happen. The next jolt sent all of the kids back against the forest line, Chad saw Carlos hit his head on a low hanging branch and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Carlos" he heard Jay and Ben yell. Running over to the boy they saw a small cut but a lot of blood coming out of his head.

"Someone has to take him to the nurse, or else he won't make it." Mal said looking over the small freckled boy.

"Oh he won't make it through the night" A voice said behind them.

As Chad turned around he saw a boy that he didn't really know but he remembered seeing him around the school.

Before anyone could speak Chad saw a rush of blue and next thing he knew the boy was on the ground being attacked by Evie who was in a fit of rage.

"Oh you have some nerve showing you ugly face here, didn't you listen to what Mal told you the first time and to stay the hell away from me" Evie yelled as she was scratching and clawing his face, however he attempts to injure him were futile, the boy laughed.

"Oh Evie, my sweet dear Evie you don't understand tonight's my night and there is nothing you or your puny little friends can do about it." The boy said laughing as he pushed Evie off and turned around to face the lake.

"Oh father here me now.

For too long you have been wrongfully imprisoned

And now it is time for you to rise and claim what is rightfully yours."

The boy chanted and the cauldron shuddered and the a beam of pure black light shot out and along with it something pointy. Chad thought it was a spear head at first but then he saw the other point edge and that it was attached to its head. After the horns came the face and the black soulless eyes that looked as if they could kill you with just one look. Chad watched the rest of the figure rise out of the cauldron and he finally got a good look at who this mysterious figure was, he was cloaked in a deep green robe and was holding a staff in his very bony looking hand. The staff itself looked normal but the patterns on the wood seemed to move and Chad swore that he saw a face. The figure turned around and Chad heard Beth scream and let go of his hand and run into the woods, the face almost made Chad scream as it was really a face it was in fact a human skull slightly blackened and burnt but never the less a skull. Chad was so intrigued at the face he didn't hear Jay scream his name and the skull sent a ball of green flame his way.

Jay had to tackle him to the ground to get Chad to move. Once Chad was on the ground he shook his head and said.

"Huh what happened?"

"I just saved your life princess." Jay said getting back on to his feet.

"Um guys that was the least of our problems." Mal said as she attempted to put out the flickering green flame that was right where Chad had been nearly two seconds ago.

 **Well Well what have those Descendants gotten themselves into this time. So as this story is coming to an end and sadly so is my school year :(** **so over the summer I'll be writing a few one shots about what the Four Originals did over the summer. You remember at the very start of the first chapter so yeah hope you enjoyed it and ill be seeing you next time. Have a great day.**

 **DisneyLover 96**


	20. The End Is Beastly

Mal stood there looking at the scene that was unfolding around her. It wasn't pretty. Over to her left she saw Ben and Beth tending to Carlos who still was unconscious and by the looks of things they weren't making any progress. On her right she saw a sight she never thought she would see. Evie was comforting Chad, she had her arm around his shoulder and was giving him what she thought was words of encouragement, but were actual harsh words of how stupid he was being. Jay was standing next to her looking at the giant boned faced man that had just emerged out of the lake. After the initial fire blast that almost killed Chad he appeared weakened and was hunching over all while Cary was prancing around trying to help in any way possible.

"You know who that is don't you?" Jay said distracting Mal from looking.

"Yes I do." She replied after a little while.

"Well go on, I'm waiting."

"He is the most dangerous villain ever to live, he was more powerful than my mother, so that's why I am assuming that he was trapped in the lake."

"Wait how can there be any one more powerful than your mother, isn't she like the mistress of all evil or something?"

"She had to get her power from somewhere didn't she." Mal said turning away from Jay and walking back over to the lake.

Mal had barley taken 2 steps in the lake when the figure emitted a loud scream and started pounding on its head screaming GET OUT. Mal who had no idea what was going on decided it was now or never to take down this villain for once and for all.

"Horned King." Mal said in a loud voice calling him by the name her mother as always referred to him as.

The Horned King turned and looked at her and opened his mouth but nothing was being said aloud. Inside her head however it was another story.

"Child of Maleficent the sixth of that name, why do you befriend those that have punish you and our kind."

It took Mal a few seconds to realize that he was talking about Chad and Ben.

"We are the next generation of Hero's who have descended from Evil, but have seen the error of our ways and we have chosen to accept their way of life." Mal said in a voice that would have put on of Ben's speeches to shame.

"Well then I believe we have a problem little dragon, for you see it is those who you have befriended that have become the true villains, look at who is trapping who in cages this time even after we were defeated." He said all while hitting the side of his head like he was trying to get something out.

Mal took in his words and looked at her surroundings, yes the hero's had trapped the villains but that was for their own good, her mother had cursed an entire kingdom, but that was because she wasn't invited so could you blame her.

While she was thinking this over she barely noticed the ball of green fire that was heading right for her. Diving out of the way she felt the heat of the flame pass by her and singe the sleeve of her top. In retaliation she sent a green ball of flame back, it hit him but not in the place she was aiming for instead of hitting his face she managed to strike his arm. The Horned King looked at his arm in horror as it started to turn to ash and crumble away. Letting out another roar he threw another blast that flew and hit right on target sending Mal flying backwards until she was stopped short by a tree and she fell to the ground and knew no more.

Chad was still standing there having no idea how to comprehend what was going on. It wasn't until he saw Mal get sent flying across the beach and stop short at a tree. Running over to her he noticed Ben was running over also when they arrived Bens first instinct was to check her pulse.

"She's alive but barely, we need to get her to the hospital." He said standing up and calling over the rest of them.

When they arrived Evie let out an ear splitting scream and dropped to her best friends side. Jay did the same but minus the scream. Chad however was more focused on Ben who wasn't looking the same. Next thing they heard was another roar only this time it was coming from Ben. He was hunched over and growling, Beth made a move to go over and see what was wrong, but Chad stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said "Not unless you want to live to see tomorrow."

The other kids looked at him as if to say he was a madman. Chad sighed deciding it was now or never.

"You all know the story of Bens parents right?" he said and they all nodded.

"Well the beast wasn't exactly a magic spell it was tied to genetics as well, well more like his emotions. Whenever he gets really angry this change happens that's why he is always so cool calm and collective when it comes to everything, because he knows that if he lets his emotions get the best of him then this happens." Chad finished before gesturing at the giant monster that was standing where their King was. Chad watched in both horror and amusement as his best friend started flinging rocks and branches at the figure, or was it the Horned King he thought he heard Mal call it. Well whatever it was the objects that Ben was throwing at it seemed to be doing something as every time a branch or rock hit him it would crumble and fall off before magically returning back to where it was.

 _Greg looked up at the tower that was in front of him, how am I going to get all the way up there and survive he thought. As if in answer to his thought the tower base shimmered and a door appeared and opened to reveal a very dark and musty looking room. Walking in Greg noticed a rickety stair case that spiralled around the edge of the tower leading all the way up to the top. Greg hated towers, it was his mothers form of punishment for when either him or Ginny were doing something Good on the isle. Putting one foot on the stair he felt that it would hold and so he put another and another until he was climbing the tower. Halfway up he felt the tower vibrate and he heard something fall and hit the ground. GET OUT OF MY HEAD Greg heard a voice say, this stopped him in his tracks. After about a minute or so he decided it was safe for him to continue. Upon reaching the top he found the room to be a little too familiar to him. The room was empty of everything except for a window on the far side. In the middle of the room was a single cord that looked like it was attached to something. Greg remembered a saying his mother used to tell him about how Curiosity killed the cat, but what his mother didn't know was that there was another part to the tale and that was, But satisfaction brought it back to life. Greg pulled the rope and all he heard was a loud chime before it all dissolved into a pool of white light._

Beth was standing there watching Ben continue to throw objects next thing to happen was that the cauldron shot out a blast of white light and with each object thrown at the king he dissolved into the cauldron and then he was gone and the lake was quiet except for the burning forest that they were standing in.

 **Well Darlings I'm back and looking more stylish than ever. hoping your enjoying it so far I'm currently having a little** **writers block and we know how bad that can be. don't forget to leave a review and favourite see you in the next chapter tata for now**

 **DisneyLiver96**


	21. Something Wicked this Way Comes

Zara watched the whole scene unfold from the safety of the forest. She saw the Horned King rise out of the cauldron and throw Mal against the oak tree. But what really surprised her was the sudden change in Ben how a simple emotion could change someone, she knew best of what emotions could do to a person if not left in check. Lifting up the bottom of her left pant leg she saw the green splotch that covered her foot and ankle. Looking at the final moment that was the Horned King she noticed that Greg's body was glowing gold, almost the exact colour as the ray of light that shone out of the cauldron.

"Well, so much for his plan." Gaston Jr said walking over to Zara who quickly lowered her pant leg.

"Well it wasn't a complete waste of time." Zara said reaching over to a pile of leaves and branches and pulling out the FGM's wand.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Gaston said his eyes widening at the sight of the gold and white stick.

"Never mind the details, now just focus on what we will do next." Zara said walking down to where the others were.

Looking at the hero's they didn't look that worse for wear in fact their clothes were all intact except for Mals. Chad was the first to turn around to the new comers and when he saw what Zara had in her hand he turned a whiter shade of pale.

"Um... Guys you might want to see this." Chad said motioning to the others to look. When the others turned they all had the same reaction.

"Zara what are you doing with that?" Beth said taking a step forward only to be held back by Chad who grabbed her hand. 'Oh young love' Zara thought 'how tragic'.

"Oh you know, just going to finish what these idiots." She started looking at Jay and Evie. "Failed to do in the first place."

Jay who had been silently moving around Zara decided it was now or never to jump her and steal the wand. He managed to deck her to the beach but in doing so Zara flung the wand hoping to throw it to Gaston Jr but missing and giving it to Evie instead. She felt a burning sensation in her hand, looking down she realised that her hand was in the water. Screaming at Jay to let her go but the son of Jafar would move. Zara watched in horror and her whole hand slowly dissolved into nothing, her screams only becoming louder by the second.

"Wow you do have a set of lungs on you now don't you?" Jay said it wasn't until Beth who had managed to calm down Ben enough to stop tearing up the beach and what remained of the forest to see what was going on.

"Jay what are you doing? Get off her now" Beth said attempting to push Jay off the witch.

"Why? Its only water it's not like it's going to kill her." Jay said laughing at how easy it was to prevent her from moving him.

Beth who wasn't in to mood for more male drama decided it was time for a low blow. A swift kick to Jays groin send him flying up and of Zara.

"Zara are you ok?" Beth said pulling Zara away from the water and looking at the damage Jay had done.

Turning around Zara glared at Jay.

"Look at what you've done to me, you inconsiderate low life piece of swine." Zara shouted showing Jay the stump that was her hand.

Jay who was still recovering from Beth's little attack looked up and saw the remains of what was Zara's right hand.

"What, but how it's only water, what harm could it do." Jay said fumbling to find the words.

"Well you may be a pretty face but clearly you lack in other places. History lesson 101, Jay how did Dorothy defeat the Wicked Witch of the West?" Zara said letting the anger flow through her body.

"Well she threw a bucket of..." Jay started before realising what they were standing in front of.

"Ah so the pretty boy does have a brain, well look at what you've done to me, I can't just re grow this. You've destroyed me and now I won't stop until I've made your life a living hell which will be easy." Zara said she stood there glaring at Jay. Next thing they all heard was a growl and Zara was flung head first into the lake spinning cartwheel style as she went.

Beth who could believe what had just happened Ben had just flung Zara head first to her death. All she and jay could do was look at the furry fluff ball that was their king walk over to Mal and pick her up out of Evie's arms and in doing so the beast gene was slowly removing itself and by the time he made it to the forest line it had completely removed itself.

Beth turned around to find out where Greg's body had floated off to. She saw that the raft he had been tied to had hit the shore line a wee way down from where they were standing, when she got there she saw that the raft was empty and Greg was gone.

Greg had awoken up on the raft and attempted to piece together what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the tower and the light. Noticing he was in the middle of the lake he paddled himself back to shore and didn't look back before running back to the school to inform the Fairy God Mother of what had just happened and boy was she in for a surprise.


	22. The After Math and More Lies

Beth looked at the empty raft and panicked, where was Greg's body and did something happen to him in the short time he was out in the lake.

Catching up with the rest of them Beth found Chad and Jay talking about what just happened and she even thought she heard Chad apologise. When Chad saw Beth had caught up he pulled back and began to walk beside her slipping his hand into hers, this simple gesture made Beth feel safe even though the dangers was gone but it gave her support.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he held a tree branch up for her.

"I'm doing ok I guess. But I couldn't find Greg's body and now I'm getting scared. I promised Ginny that I would look after him and now I've failed, I feel like nothing has gone right since I've gotten here." Beth replied tears welling up in her eyes.

Chad stopped her in her tracks and kissed her, it was a softer kiss that Beth could tell had more meaning to it and from what she had heard was unlike Chad. Breaking apart Beth got a better look into Chad's eyes, they were filled with love and sympathy for her and that little twinkle was there.

"Better now?" he asked pulling her into a hug. Beth didn't answer right away as she was snuggling down into Chad's warm embrace. It was nice to have someone who cared about her that way not like her mother who taught her that love is weakness and should only be used as a means to get what you want plus Chad's muscles were nice against her back.

"Not really, but it did help thanks." She said as they were dodging the many traps that they hadn't activated yet. Ben was nowhere to be seen as he had just ran off with Mal and left the rest of them behind on the shore. Beth noticed tracks on the ground that looked like the same size as Bens feet, she would know this as her mother owned a shoe shop on the Isle so she got to know peoples shoes and feet sizes pretty fast which helped every time Mal and Jay stole something as they left foot prints in the mud. A loud scream erupted from the bushes in front of them, the teens stopped and waited to see what it was and seconds later out ran Gaston Jr arms waving around his head, his face was red and he looked like he had been running from something. When Chad and Jay saw him all they could do was laugh.

"Oh some big tough guy you are." Jay said as he repositioned Carlos who was still unconscious in his arms and placed him in a firemen hold over his shoulder.

"What did you see pretty boy, a bunny rabbit?" Chad said laughing and at this he earned an elbow to the ribs from Beth who once again had, had enough of bullies.

"Ow what was that for?" Chad asked rubbing his ribs.

"Don't be such a bully to him, you don't know his story or what he's been through." Beth said sticking up for the other villain. "Now what did you see Gaston?"

The other boy took a awhile to answer as he was catching his breath, when he had he stood up took a deep breath and began.

"After I saw Ben throw Zara into the lake I decided that it was time for me to get out of that crazy place. So I turned and ran off , along the way I think I saw Ben pass me but I couldn't tell, he was holding someone in purple Mal, I think? So then when I finally make it back to the clearing and I could just see the school out comes a figure in black and white holding a cauldron or something like that. I yelled at him to stop and when he did all I saw was a pair of black horns and glowing red eyes, when I looked into them all I felt was death and despair kind of like the look Zara used to give me back on the Isle. So after that I screamed a manly scream and ran back into the woods to hide where I eventually found you."

"Wow so you were scared by another student, how original." Jay said pushing him out of his way as he proceeded into the clearing. Beth sighed and kept walking once they had made it to the clearing they could still hear the music of the party going on.

"Well I guess the Fairy God Mother must have been in a good mood." Chad said looking at his watch."Its 12:30."

Making their way up to the entrance hall they found Ben sitting on a bench with Mal who was now awake lying with her head on his lap. Getting a closer look at Ben Beth noticed that the beast transformation didn't destroy his cloths entirely he still had his pants on even though they were shredded and most of the fabric was gone leaving them looking like very formal shorts.

"Hey guys." He said in a quiet voice. This caused Mal to sit up and eventually fall back on to his lap as she attempted to see who he was looking at.

"Whoa steady now Mal, we don't want any else happening to you." Ben said gently stroking her hair.

There were a million questions that Beth wanted to ask but before she could open her mouth there was a noise behind them. Turning around Beth was staring into the eyes of Greg and the not so happy eyes of the FGM.

"Greg" Beth began to say opening her arms to embrace him but she was cut short by the Fairy God Mother.

"Beth before we get into reunions I would like to know what happened here tonight."

The kids looked at each other before telling their sides of the story, there was a few gasps from everyone as they found out a piece of information that fitted into the whole puzzle, everyone was more shocked at Gaston Jrs story as his told what Cary and Zara were up to. They all forgot to mention that Ben had kind of thrown Zara to her death but she didn't press for details.

"Well now that I know the majority of the story I will contact the council, but first I need my wand, do any of you know where it is?" FGM said

"I found it in the woods." Evie said pulling it out of her bag, which could hold a lot more that it its size told.

"Thank you Evie." She said taking the wand and giving it a wave and saying." Bibbity Bopitty Boo" next thing they all heard was silence and then a groan from Carlos as he was slowly waking up.

"Huh, What's going on?" He said sitting up from the ground where Jay had placed him when they arrived.

"Nothing that can't be solved in the morning." FGM said "Now it believe it's time for all of you to get some sleep, you have a surprise in the morning. Be at the museum by 11 am please."

"Why?" Chad said

"Oh you'll see." Ben said winking to Mal who giggled to herself.

 **Well darlings this is it, we have almost made it to the end just one more chapter left to go and its going to be a doozy meaning loose ends galore until next time stay Evil #GoodIsTheNewBad**

 **DisneyLover96**


	23. All that Glitters was Never Gold

After the events that happened that night Beth was happy to be lying in her bed, she was rather excited because she had a real live boyfriend and not just one of her mother's servants playing a game, usually it resulted in the servant losing their head as the didn't perform their princely duties.

Lying in the bed she curled up into the secondary pillow and pretended it was Chad, a short while she drifted off to sleep. Beth woke up screaming, checking her clock she saw the time it read 4:50, knowing she had a while to go, she attempted to go to sleep but to no avail. Picking up her phone she saw she had a message from Chad it was sent a few hours ago after they had all split up.

C "Hey are u awake?"

Beth thought this was cute as he was thinking about her even when they were apart hoping he was still awake she send one back.

B "I'm alright little shaken but can't sleepL"

Within seconds she had a reply.

C "Oh that's no good. Want me 2 come over?"

B "If it's no problem, my room seems a lot bigger now that Zara is gone."

C "I'll be rite over see you soon."

Beth put her phone back down on the side table. Having a phone was new to her but Marie thought it would be for her best interest if she had one. The room was looking bigger to Beth since Zara's death and Beth didn't like being alone especially with what had happened, all she could see was Ben throwing Zara into the lake and her screams that echoed as a result.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She whispered a light "come in" and the door opened and Chad walked in. he was wearing blue pyjamas bottoms that had small mice prints on them and a dark blue shirt that had a few holes at the hem.

"How are you doing?" Chad said shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Beth got out of bed and ran over to him embracing him as she went.

"I missed you." She said burying her face into his chest.

Chad kissed her forehead and pulled her back into the embrace.

"Can you come and sleep with me tonight?" she asked "I don't want to be alone."

Chad nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leading her over to her bed and the two of them snuggled down and drifted off to sleep.

Greg didn't get much sleep that night either as the FGM wanted him to come and see her right away to discuss what had actually happened to him. Walking in to her office Greg could sense the pressure that was mounting as he began to tell his story about Rapunzel and the tower.

"Well my dear it seems that you have had quite the ordeal my dear child but what I would like to know is what you learned from it because we need to find out more about what happened to you and why you of all people were chosen for this ritual. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?" she said in a soft voice

Greg didn't know what to say he just kept quite because he knew that if he told his life would change forever and he liked his life the way it was without having the added stress of royalty.

"No God Mother that's all I can remember, but I'm tired may I please go to my room?" he asked.

After receiving a curt nod, he left the room and headed down the stairs and straight to his room. Along the way he could hear voices they weren't very loud but they were telling him to follow them. Greg didn't know what to do some part of him was telling him to following the mysterious voice but on the other hand he knew he better not, because hearing voices even in the magical world isn't a good sign, unless you knew a fairy but the only one he knew was currently in her office at this school. So going out on a whim he decided to not follow the voices and head back to him room.

Opening the door, he found Gaston Jr sitting on his bed and he looked like he had been crying.

"Hey." He said closing the door.

Gaston Jr looked up and from what Greg could see he had been crying heavily.

"Oh thank Hades, where have you been." Gaston said running over to the small boy, and putting him in to a headlock. Greg just laughed as this was GJ way of being nice because on the Isle he would have been crushed by his father Gaston and his siblings Gaston the third and Paulette his sister.

"I've just been with the Fairy God Mother she wanted to know what had happened to me. Now please let go of me I want to go to sleep." Greg said attempting to pull himself out of the older boy's grip and succeeding after the third try.

"Ok mate but, I want to know everything after this stupid event we have to go to." GJ said pulling back the covers of his bed and he was asleep within seconds. Greg however couldn't sleep his body just didn't want to. His mind just kept replaying everything, he was a prince of wonderland, how does that happen. He didn't want claim to any crown, he just wanted to be with his sister. Soon enough the feeling of sleep drifted over him and he finally closed his eyes hoping to forget the past day's events.

Gaston didn't know why he was being dragged to the museum at 10:30 in the morning. He was sleeping peacefully thinking about what mischief he was going to get up during the day, when a rough pair of hands shook him out of his dreaming phase. Upon opening his eyes, he found the face of Chad Charming staring down at him.

"Oh look sleeping beauty wakes at last, took you long enough come on we are going to be late." He said throwing a box at him which Gaston assumed held his outfit made by Evie. Looking over at Greg's bed he saw it empty and neatly made.

"Why do I have to go to this, it's not like it has anything to do with me." He said walking into the bathroom to get changed. Throwing the note aside that Evie had written, thinking he was late enough as it is so why waste his time reading. 5 minutes later he walked out of the room wearing exactly what his father wore the day he "proposed to Belle" Gaston thought it was a nice touch but did his father really wear this sort of get up and what was with the low cut top.

"Well don't you look Charming." Chad said with a snigger "Now hurry up the rest of us are outside and we are running late enough as it is."

Following Chad down stairs Gaston found it funny that Greg didn't wake him up like he usually did, but walking out the front doors he saw Greg standing there attempting to hide behind Beth who was standing next to Evie who wasn't impressed.

"You're late, I mean not white rabbit late but still let's go Ben and Mal are waiting for us at the museum." Evie said climbing into the limo that was going to be taking them there.

The ride over was pretty quiet everyone was still re thinking over the events of what happened, especially the part where Ben, their king who is the nicest of all people, threw Zara to her death and the worst part is he didn't seem fazed by it. The only person talking was Evie who was still trying to guess what the surprise was about. Gaston was about to open his mouth to make the infernal girl shut up but Jay, who Gaston hadn't noticed until now finally spoke up.

"Evie would you give it a rest; we will find out when we get there." His tone was harsh but firm. This caused the daughter of the Evil Queen to close her mouth and she didn't utter a single word for the rest of the trip.

Getting out of the limo Beth was a little nervous at the amount if people there were standing outside the museum. Her nerves were slightly calmed by Chad who took her hand and lead her inside, but not before posing for a couple magazine photographers (Beth rolled her eyes at this because she thought it was lame). The noise was cancelled by the closing of the front doors and the silence continued except for the clicking of Beth and Evie's heels. Walking in the statue of heroes' room they found Ben and Mal standing there with big grins on their faces.

"Well what's all this about then?" Gaston said "And why did I have to be woken up so early for it?"

Mal gave Gaston a death glare that caused her eyes to go green. She composed herself and then continued.

"Well in honour of what happened at the coronation the people of Auradon would like to present us this." Mal said pulling on the golden cord that then revealed a statue of the original core four each in their positions they were in the final stare down with Maleficent, all the clothes were the originals that they wore and Beth couldn't help but smile at Carlos who was still holding onto the dog even in a near death situation. Jay walked up to his statue and gave it a small nod of approval stating that Gaston should be jealous of his muscles, this caused a growl from Gaston Jr which Jay just shrugged off. Carlos wasn't there which was a pity as the FGM couldn't let him out of the hospital wig for fear that he might collapse. Evie screamed and pushed Chad out of the way causing the son of Cinderella to fall to the ground in attempt to hug Mal and Ben saying it was the best gift she could ever receive. Beth took a look at the statue and said.

"Even in statue form Evie really does know how to steal a scene." This caused Chad to burst out laughing and Evie threw a shoe at him.

"Well at least I have a statue where's yours, huh pretty boy, go on tell me?" She responded.

Everyone in the Hall started laughing at that all including Chad

 _Zara opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed being tended to by a woman, she couldn't quite tell though because her vision was a little blurry. When her vision came to she found she was lying on a soft bed of, wait was that fur. Zara sat up quickly and attempted to take in her surrounding it was all fur and dead stuffed animals. Upon taking a closer look at her blanket she could tell it was an animal fur but couldn't quite place it._

 _"It's Doe darling very hard to come by." A voice said. Zara turned around and saw the last person she expected to see. "Now I'm not saying its Bambi's iconic dead mother, but I'm not saying it isn't." Cruella Devil said walking over to her._

 _"Wait but you're on the Isle how are you here?" Zara said_

 _Cruella looked at the girl before saying with a smile on her face._

 _"Don't you know DARLING the villains won."_

 **Well there you have it my last chapter sorry it took so long i was a really terrible person and i let it in the woods to die or i just lost intrest hope you have enjoyed the journey as mush as i have take care and play nice.**

 **DisneyLover96**


End file.
